Starting Over, Again
by Greenlee
Summary: If Beth had survived Grady and Dawn, and made it to Alexandria with the gang. Daryl/Beth pairing of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note.**

**This was totally supposed to be a one shot, but it got completely out of control. I'm still working on my other two stories too, but I just anted to write this! Reviews please! **

Beth stood outside the fences and clutched Judith to her chest. Alexandria seemed almost too good to be true. After the hospital, finding Noah's town overrun and losing Tyreese, she was finding it hard keeping strong and having faith. She waited outside while Rick and the others had their interviews with Deanna. She flinched and clutched Judith closer to her chest when Aaron offered to hold her while Beth had her interview. Judith tightened her hold on Beth's shirt when Rick tried to take her. Beth just shook her head and walked into the interview with the baby.

"Hello." Deanna said as Beth sat in front of the camera. "I'm just going to record your interview. I have one for everyone living here. Anyone can come watch them at anytime."

"Why?" Beth asked settling Judy against her shoulder so she could sleep.

"Who you are and who you were is important." Deanna said sitting down. "Rick told me he had a baby girl. Is this Judith?"

"Yes." Beth said. She was not going to say anymore than she had to.

"Can you state your name and age?" Deanna said cheerfully, sensing Beth was shy and nervous.

"Beth Greene, I think I'm still 19. I'm not sure what the date is." Beth answered truthfully pushing her hair back and feeling the scars on her cheek and over her eyes.

"Maggie is your sister?" Beth nodded her head and continued to rub Judith's back. "What were you doing before?"

"I was getting ready to start my first year at The University of Georgia." Beth said.

"Did you ever have a part time job? What about hobbies?"

"I babysat and tutored a few kids. I like to sing, draw, paint and play around with clay."

"Rick mentioned that you were good at first aid..."

"I don't like to do that." Beth said thinking of what she had to do at Grady. "In an emergency like anyone else I can help, but I don't want to do that." Beth said panicking.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Not in here." Deanna said soothingly.

"I didn't mind taking care of the kids and teaching them at the prison." Beth said hopefully.

"What I have in mind for Rick as a job, he'll need you to take care of Judith. You'll be assigned to house with Rick, Carl, Noah and Mr. Dixon. Your whole group will be in 3 houses side by side." Deanna said. "You could stay with your sister if Carol wanted to trade..."

"No. I want to stay with Daryl." Beth said quickly. "We were on the road together for awhile. We get along."

"Mr. Grimes said as much. Do you want to tell me about those scars? The doctor we have here will look you and the baby over once we finish here."

"I don't want to go alone." Beth said standing up. "I'm fine, I can cut the stitches out myself."

"Beth you can bring Rick or your sister with you. I was told by a few of your group you've had a pretty rough journey. I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm ok. I'm strong." Beth said, almost believing herself.

"Sasha told us about your rescue..."

"It was nothing." Beth said standing up. "Are we done? The doctor should look at Judy's rash."

"Just a few more questions. Rick said we should keep our walls guarded and our gates closed. Do you agree?"

"There's still good people out there, but you need to be safe." Beth said shifting Judy into her arms so she could recline comfortably. "You need us to protect you."

"Like they protected you on the road? I'm impressed that so many of you are healthy and alive after all that time out there."

"We watched each other's backs." Beth said. "I'm strong I can do anything Maggie or Carol can do."

"Carol said she was more of a caretaker of the elderly and children at the prison. Did she do more?"

"She went out to get elderberries when we were sick too." Beth said quickly covering her outburst. "I just mean we all can handle ourselves and we protected each other."

"Of course you did." Deanna said. Beth felt her nostrils flare. She looked at the ground and saw a small pooling of blood and a bit of fur.

"Mr. Dixon's critter left that." Deanna said. "I won't keep you from the doctor anymore. Anything you can do to help out with the children will be appreciated, I think you'll have your hands full caring for your own house though."

Beth slowly got to her feet and mumbled thanks before being led across the street to another house where Daryl was waiting on the porch.

"Didn't think you'd want to see the doctor alone." He said picking at a hole in his pants. A few people walked by, their smiles for Beth and Judy fading when they saw Daryl. Beth reached down and took his hand.

"Thank you." She said letting him lead her to the living room. "Did she give you a job yet?" Beth asked as she sat on a wooden bench inside the door.

"Not yet." Daryl said standing by the window and watching the streets with one hand on the strap to his crossbow. "Said she'd figure something out for me."

"Next?" A tall blonde man asked as Eugene made his way from the exam room and out the door. "You can wait here." The doctor said as Daryl moved to follow. "I'll leave the door open if it'll make you feel better. He's not family right?" He asked looking at Beth's page. "This your baby? Were you examined after you gave birth?"

"I didn't give birth." Beth said as she sat on a makeshift exam table. She was pretty sure it had once been a massage table. "I've cared for her since her mother died giving birth." There was no way Beth was being examined below the belt by another doctor. Deanna had said she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do.

"Let me have a look at your ankle, wrist and scars." He said reading over the injuries Beth had told Deanna about. "Wrist looks a bit weak still. I'm going to give you an ace bandage for both your wrist and ankle. All that walking can't have helped. I'm going to be operating on Noah, I'd like to get X-rays for you too." Beth shook her head. "Those stitches can come out. Let's examine the baby and her rash. Looks like you were able to keep her pretty clean and dry though."

"I used whatever I could find for diapers and wipes, but some days she had to stay in a soiled diaper too long." Beth said standing and laying the baby on the table and stripping her. She answered questions about roughly how old she was and if she was talking or crawling yet. She wasn't but she spent most of her life in someone's arms. Beth knew she could sit up on her own and she said baba and dada, but she called her bottle and Beth baba and all males dada.

"She'll catch up. She's a bit small for a six month old, but not unhealthily so. You want to hand her out to Mr. Dixon so I can get your stitches out?" Beth shook her head and settled with a sleeping Judith on her chest. The doctor placed a hand on her chin to hold her steady while he snipped at the stitches from when Dawn had struck her and from the bullet that had grazed her head. She fought back the tears as he started to pull them out with tweezers. "You need to hold still." He said with little patience. Beth mumbled an apology and winced when he held her chin firmer, pressing her skull into the table. "I'll give you some vitamin e oil, it'll help with the scarring. Pretty thing like you should stay pretty." He said walking to his cabinets, not bothering to help her up. She sat up and saw Daryl standing back in the hallway with clinched fists. "I got a tube of diaper cream here for the baby too." He handed over both ointments and filled out the paperwork. "You can go now." He said dismissing her from his office. Beth grabbed Judy's outfit and shoved the ointments in her pocket before walking past Daryl and asking him softly to take her to wherever they were staying. She paused on the porch and unbuttoned her outer sweater, wrapping it around Judy; she didn't want to bother getting her dressed. Daryl followed her down the steps and walked a few feet ahead of her silently towards 3 houses off by themselves.

"We're in this one." Daryl said letting her walk up the steps and into the living room. Rick had showered, shaved and someone had cut his hair, he pointed to 2 baskets on the table and Beth walked over and got a small travel toothbrush and toothpaste, a small brush, some deodorant and a baby wash for Judy.

"I set aside some clothes for you." Rick said handing over a tight looking tank top, a skirt and a hoodie. "There are some slip on sneakers and flip flops just for tonight and tomorrow. They said there are some sturdier shoes, but we'd have to go try them on if we wanted new ones." Beth looked into the smaller basket and found some baby supplies and clothing. Wonderful disposable diapers and older looking dishtowels she'd use for cloth.

"I'm going to give Judy a bath in the kitchen sink." Beth mumbled, not wanting to stay in the living room with everyone else. Maggie sighed. Beth was not as friendly as she used to be. She wouldn't open up about what had happened at the hospital. Maggie had feared the worse when Daryl had carried her from Grady; she was limp in his arms with blood through her hair and on her face. Carol had cleaned her up and remarked that her and Daryl had matching scars now. Rick explained to everyone that they'd stay together in the one house for the night, safety in numbers, and camp out in the living room and kitchen. Beth rolled her eyes and smiled at the wonder in Judy's eyes when she turned on the tap. She made sure only warm water was filling the sink before guiding Judy's little hand into the stream. She pulled it back in shock before pumping her legs against Beth smiling and sticking both arms under the stream and waving her hands around.

"You like splashing, don't you?" Beth crooned stripping the soiled shirt she had been using for a diaper and tossing it directly in the trash. She sat Judy up in the sink and turned the water off and handed her a little facecloth. Judy dunked it repeatedly in the water and giggled as it dripped when she held it up. Beth cupped water in her hands and let it run over her arms and back and gently worked the baby wash into her skin before rinsing her clean. She wet her hair carefully with the face cloth and washed it before carefully holding her and placing her head under the faucet to rinse the soap away. She sat the baby back up in the sink and let her splash around and enjoy her first real bath. She hoped to get her a rubber duck if they stayed here. Judy eventually grew tired of splashing and reached out for Beth. She had her diapered, powdered and dressed in her pajamas in no time. She grabbed a jar of powdered formula and a new bottle from the basket before filling the kettle with water and turning on the stove to heat the water. There were even pacifiers and a few soft toys in the basket. Beth opened a pacifier and let Judy shove it in her mouth. The baby rested her head against Beth shoulder and started to doze off.

"You want the shower next?" Michonne asked as she made her way into the kitchen in a fresh pair of jeans and shirt. "I must have brushed my teeth for hours." She said looking at Beth with a smile.

"I'll let Daryl shower before me." Beth said. "I'm not as dirty."

"We can't get that stubborn ass inside. He's outside skinning the possum and said he'd keep watch tonight." Beth rolled her eyes and threw a blanket over the baby and made her way outside. She walked back in and tossed the butchered meat on a plastic placemat and shoved Daryl towards the bathroom.

"You are getting clean while you have the chance." Beth whispered fiercely. "I'll bring you new clothes."

"I don't need new clothes." Daryl said stubbornly.

"Yes you do! I'm setting these ones on fire." Beth threatened as she carefully pulled his vest off and hung it on the hook on the back of the bathroom door. "Daryl I am holding a baby. Don't make me strip you down myself!" Beth said closing the door so they could have some privacy. "You stay in there and scrub until the water runs clear down the drain." Beth said opening the door and closing it again behind her. She had Daryl's old clothes in one hand and walked over to the washer and lifted the lid and dropped his ratty old jeans, undershirt and sleeves plaid in and dumped in a capful of detergent. "It's a waste of my time washing these." She mumbled at a grinning Michonne and Carol. "Just going to fall apart." She said pouring the boiled water from the kettle into a glass jug and setting it in the fridge to cool.

"I can't believe you got him in shower." Carol said sorting through the supplies they were given. "I thought I'd have to hose him off in his sleep."

"At least we found Daryl's kryptonite." Carl said walking into he kitchen to check on Judith. "Beth."

"You just have to know how to reason with him." Beth said pouring some water in with the formula she had measured out. She shook up the bottle and sat at the table and eased Judith into a feeding position. Judy started drinking in her sleep and Beth smiled. "We all should be getting clean while we have the chance. I mean they didn't say if they'd let us stay or not. Carl why are you still dirty and smelly." Beth asked as soon as he sat next to her. "March up those stairs and use the other shower." Beth said pointing to the stairs. "You smell like a donkey's butt crack." Carl sulked out of the kitchen with the bundle of new clothes Carol handed to him.

"We need to keep up appearances until we figure this place out." Carol said as she adjusted the sweater set she was wearing. "I've been assigned to the kitchens. They have a meal delivery service in place for the elderly. I'll see what I can find out. What'd they give you for a job?" She asked looking at Beth.

"I'm supposed to help out with the kids and in the pantry if I have time between caring for Judy and keeping this house." Beth said. "I've already decided I won't have much time." She said. "I don't want to be separated from you guys. I'll just keep things tight here." Beth said.

"This is our chance, these are good people." Michonne said trying to make others have the confidence she had in this new place.

"You weren't taken in to another supposedly safe place by supposedly good people." Beth said. "They gave me a job to do at the hospital too." She added shifting the baby to her shoulder and burping her.

"Beth what happened to you?" Carol asked. "I wasn't in the hospital and conscious. What'd they do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Beth said. "I just want us to be prudent and not let our guard down." Daryl rumbled out of the bathroom in new clothes with wet shaggy hair.

"Don't see why I have to shower while you sit there in your own filth." He said sitting down beside Beth. She handed a sleeping Judith over to Carol and picked up her small bundle of clothing and walked to the bathroom.

"Only reason I'm filthy is cause you rubbed mud on me to keep the mosquitos away." Beth said walking into the bathroom. She frowned when she realized there wasn't a lock on the door. She'd have to check out the other rooms in the house and the front and back doors. She stripped off the dirty gray sweater and stained yellow polo and folded them on the counter top before working her jeans down her legs. She looked over the counter and found a razor and a few replacement blades so she loaded a new one in and brought the razor into the shower with her. It would be nice to get clean and hair free. She was surprised at how clean Daryl had left the shower, he must have taken her advice and rinsed till it ran clean. She turned on the water and momentarily regretted letting Carl and Daryl shower first; the water was barely lukewarm. Beth quickly washed her hair and body and dragged the razor over her underarms and over her legs and shut the shower off after rinsing.

"Beth?" Daryl called through the door. She quickly wrapped up in the towel.

"You can come in." She said. Daryl opened the door and kept his eyes on the floor as Beth rinsed the razor thoroughly at the sink before putting her cartridge on the back of the toilet. She worked a comb through her hair getting frustrated at the amount of tangles before Daryl pushed her down to sit on the toilet and started combing through the snarls carefully for her. Beth rolled her wrist and watched him work in the mirror.

"I brought you in some pajamas. Thought they might be warmer than the skirt and tank top they left you." Daryl said motioning to a pair of gray sweat pants and a Nationals t-shirt.

"Thanks." Beth said as Daryl braided her hair into a long braid.

"Stole you a pack of elastics from the basket too." He said twisting one around the end of her hair and turning so she could dress. "I'm not sleeping in the living room like a sardine in a can. There's a swing on the porch. If you need me I'll be out there on watch."

"I don't see why I can't go sleep in one of the beds upstairs." Beth said tapping Daryl on the shoulder and letting him turn around. "I mean it's going to be 12 other people crammed out there?"

"Just being safe." Daryl said watching as Beth walked out and shoved his now clean clothes into the dryer and dumped her, Judy and Carl's old clothing into the washer and starting it again.

"Well check the doors. The bathroom was doesn't really lock. I wonder if these ones do." Beth said as she and Daryl walked into the living room in time to hear Deanna name Michonne and Rick the new constables for Alexandria and invite everyone to a party at her place in 2 days.

"Don't you worry Mr. Dixon, I'll think of a job for you soon." She added smoothing a hand over Judy's head on her way out the door. Judy noticed Beth and tried to worm her way out of Carol's arms so Beth reached across and took the baby back.

"A party?" Sasha questioned. "Don't these people know what is outside those walls?" She asked slamming out of the house. Beth bounced the baby and made her way into the kitchen and let Judy have her pacifier again. She wrapped the baby in a warm blanket and pulled on her hoodie. She grabbed another blanket from the living room for herself and walked out on the porch and climbed over and squeezed herself and Judith between Daryl and the back of the swing. Daryl shifted on to his side so the baby lay between the two of them and tried his best to scowl.

"You're going to freeze out here." He said laying the blanket over the girls and tucking it around them.

"Oh shut up. You'll keep us warm." Beth whispered with a smile. "What do you think about the party?"

"I'm not going to no party." Daryl said.

"You should think about going." A voice from the street called out. Beth clutched the baby closer and looked around. Aaron stepped up the stairs and sat against the bannister. "I could see you guys out here from my place." He said pointing to a house across the street a door or two down.

"I'll likely stay home with the baby." Beth said.

"Nah, you'll get to leave early because of the baby. Her and Carl are invited too." Aaron said. "Won't be terrible. Good food, good beers and booze. You'll get to meet everyone."

"What if I don't want to meet anyone?" Daryl said sitting up and accepting the pack of smokes Aaron had somehow gotten for him. He shoved it in his pocket, knowing that even though he was outside Beth wouldn't want him smoking.

"People might find that weird." Aaron admitted. "I just wanted to bring you those. I should get back to Eric." He said leaving them. "Have a good night." Rick made his way to the porch with Carol.

"These people are nothing but lucky." Rick said looking down at Beth and Judith. "They're lucky they were behind these walls, lucky they haven't fallen down and now they're lucky they found us."

"So what? Are we staying?" Daryl asked from where he sat on the swing. "We going to play by they're rules?"

"IF they don't listen to our advice we'll take this place." Rick said simply walking down the steps. "I'm just going to go on a walk around."

"Starting early Sheriff?" Carol teased. Rick rolled his eyes.

"You start thinking of a way to smuggle some guns out and get to know our neighbors." He said before taking off down the street.

"You two get some sleep." Carol said walking back to the house and grabbing a knit hat and tossing it to Beth. "Judy's head will get cold." Beth eased the blanket down and slipped the little hat over the baby's head carefully before wrapping her back up and resting against the swing. Daryl stood up and kept an eye on Rick as he walked down the middle of the road.

"Carol's right. You should go back inside." Daryl said over his shoulder.

"Not without you." Beth said stubbornly. "The last time I left a room without you I was taken." She said curling around Judith and closing her eyes. "Don't act like you don't like sleeping with me."

"Fine. When Rick gets back I'll go sleep inside with you, in the kitchen though. We'll bring the cushion from the swing" Daryl said watching as Rick paused and turned towards a house and stood there for a few minutes. Rick made his back to the house with a frown and held the door open while Daryl moved the cushions into the house.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked letting Rick take Judith from her and place her in the pack and play someone had set up in the living room.

"Nothing, just was talking to one of the neighbors." Rick said. "Rubbed me the wrong way." He said as he settled down between Carl and Eugene. "Get some sleep." He said settling on his back with his arm behind his head. Beth whispered good night and made her way to the kitchen where Daryl was arranging the blankets over the cushions.

"You're right. There's beds upstairs. This is bullshit." Daryl said kicking at the blankets. Beth tossed a pillow to the "head" of their bed and helped him arrange the blankets. She waited till he had settled before curling up with him and using his bicep as a pillow, letting him use the one she had scored from the living room. "You really going to make me go to that fucking party alone?" Daryl asked.

"Maybe." Beth answered honestly. "I don't want to be there." Beth said lifting her head. She got up and walked back through the living room carefully stepping over the sleeping bodies to find Judy sitting up and whimpering in her crib. She held her arms up when she saw Beth. Beth made her way back over the bodies with the baby. "I don't know how they can sleep through her crying." Beth grumbled fixing another bottle.

"They're exhausted." Daryl said sitting on the counter and peering out their windows into their back yard. "Whole town seems to be asleep." He added as Beth shook up another bottle and filled a mug with warm water so she could warm it up. "It's pretty safe here. You could let her get herself back to sleep." Daryl said. "You used to let her cry for a minute or two at the prison."

"She's hungry and I have the supplies to feed her." Beth said settling back into one of the kitchen chairs. "She was so hungry and thirsty on the road." Beth wished the supply people had just given them all their baby products instead of rationing them out. She wanted to have a stock in her bag incase they had to run. "You think if I asked for another can of formula I'd get it?"

"Glenn is going to be going on runs. I think he starts tomorrow. I'll ask him to get some." Daryl said keeping his eyes on the yard. "I just want to check around the house while you're up." He added quietly jumping down from the counter and easing into the dark yard. Beth looked up as Rick made his way to the kitchen and sat at the table with her.

"She missed you." He said looking up at Beth. "Daryl still on watch?" Beth nodded her head. "This could be a place we can make safe."

"Do I have to meet everyone right away?" Beth asked quietly.

"They're more likely to open up to you. You're less threatening. You could talk to the other women here ask a few questions. You'd get more information then we would. I won't make you go to the party though."

"Aaron said I could use the baby as an excuse to leave early. He came by with a pack of cigarettes for Daryl."

"Well he knows the way to win over Daryl." Rick said. "They brought over a stroller too. It's in the garage. Even when you go out, take a knife with you ok?" Beth nodded her head and settled down on the cushions with the baby. "She should sleep in her own bed."

"Once I start to sleep in my own bed." Beth promised. Daryl came back in and motioned for Rick to follow him. Beth sat up and looked at Daryl with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry." He said closing the door again. Beth laid her head back down and waited. Rick and Daryl came back in and talked for a few minutes before Rick slipped back to his makeshift bed and Daryl crawled in behind Beth. "There's a lattice against the house, ivy growing on it. Looks like someone has been climbing up and into the attic. We'll check it out tomorrow."

"What if there is someone up there now?" Beth asked.

"They'll get a bolt through their head if they come down the stairs." Daryl said. "Those are the only stairs in the house." Beth relaxed back against him, keeping one arm on the baby and tried to get some sleep, she'd be out walking with the baby tomorrow, getting to know the neighbors.

Daryl watched as Beth strapped the baby into the stroller and fussed with her hat and blanket. She was stalling. He could tell she was nervous about leaving the house on her own. Beth flicked her hair over her shoulder and rechecked the small basket under the stroller for the third time, making sure she had an extra blanket, bottle and diaper supplies. Just incase. She wore a whistle around her neck they had found when they inspected the attic. It had looked like kids had used the empty house as a clubhouse. Rick and Daryl weren't worried about them coming back now that the houses were occupied.

"You don't have to you know." Daryl said working on his crossbow.

"I'm just going to smile and wave today." Beth said flexing her hands and trying not to let them shake. "Are you going to be here all day?" Beth asked rolling the stroller back and forth. Judy really loved her new ride.

"I'm going to go hunting at some point." Daryl admitted. "Carl'll be back later. That Jessie chick invited him over to meet some other kids his age." Beth took a few deep breaths and started down the driveway. She hadn't gone more than a block before she was being waved over by an elderly couple sitting on their patio.

"Look at that little angel!" The woman said waving down from her porch. "Come on up here dear." She said patting the chair next to her. Beth shook her head.

"Oh I better keep moving. Judy really loves her stroller and I need to learn my way around here. Same time tomorrow?" Beth asked as she gripped the stroller and forced herself to smile. The couple waved to the baby smiling. "Get it together." Beth whispered to herself as she forced herself not to turn back towards their place. As she got closer to the wall she saw Michonne and Rick patrolling and waved. Michonne waved back and Rick nodded his head but neither came over to talk so Beth continued on her way around the block.

"Must be different to be on a leisurely walk." Beth turned and saw someone she guessed to be around Glenn's age walking up to her. Beth flinched. She couldn't run away from him so she stayed still and kept a tight grip on the stroller to stop her hands from shaking.

"It's nice to not have to carry a gun." Beth said. The man laughed and stood right beside Beth and waited for her to start walking. Beth started to push the stroller back towards their street.

"I'm Spencer, Deanna's youngest son. You're Beth right? I watched your tape."

"I made the tape yesterday." Beth said uncomfortably.

"My mom was going over them after dinner." Spencer said. "You're coming to the party right?"

"I don't know. Depends on the baby." Beth said speeding her walk up.

"Rick can take care of his baby. You should get to let loose."

"I want to make up the time I missed with her." Beth said. "You watched my tape." Beth said pushing away from him. "I'll see you around." Beth said speeding up and walking away from him. She parked the stroller by the front steps and grabbed the baby and locked herself in their new house.

"You're back already?" Daryl asked slinging his crossbow across his back. Beth nodded and clutched the baby to her chest and tried to calm herself down. "What's wrong?" He asked rubbing her back.

"I'm not ready to meet people." Beth said letting Daryl wipe her face. "I don't trust them at all."

"I told you you didn't have to." Daryl said pulling her into a half hug.

"I know." Beth said wiping her face against his shirt. "They're giving us food why are you going out hunting?" Beth asked.

"Don't want to have to rely on anyone." Daryl admitted. "I could put it off if you don't want to be alone." Beth shook her head. "Really I don't mind."

"Just be back before dark." Beth said letting Judy have her pacifier and placing her in her pack and play. "I think I'm move into one of the rooms with Judy."

"Rick and I thought you could take the master bedroom. Be enough room for the crib and all the baby stuff. Rick wants to share the room with the twin beds in it with Carl. Like back at the prison. Noah is taking that small room."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Beth asked.

"On the couch." Daryl said. "It's a pullout." Beth stared at him. "What?"

"We could just share the room. Tell everyone we're together."

"I don't want people looking at you the way they look at me." Daryl said.

"I don't care." Beth said. "No one I care about is going to judge us." Beth added as she gathered the few things she had from life on the road and the few outfits she and Judy had been given. "We've slept next to each other since you got me away from Grady and when we were alone after the prison? I thought it was going to be me and you?"

"It was. You really didn't have choice then though." Daryl said. "You actually don't need me anymore."

"Daryl stop being a moron. I will always pick you and I'm always going to need you." Beth said angrily as she picked the baby up after slinging their things over her shoulder. "Go have fun on your suck ass hunt." Beth yelled stomping up the stairs. Judy screeched at him over Beth's shoulder and gave him a pretty intense glare.

"Yeah well if I catch anything good you can't have any!" Daryl said stubbornly slamming out of the house and walking towards the gate. "Open the fucking gate." He bellowed at the poor guy working the gate.

"Why are you going out Mr.?"

"None of your fucking business. I'll be back later." Daryl said. "I was told I was allowed to come and go as I want." The gate finally open and Daryl stomped past the few houses outside the gates and into the woods. His temper started to rise when he heard a few footsteps behind him. He turned around with his crossbow raised it. Aaron came out of the woods with his hands raised. "What?"

"Just saw you leaving on your own. Thought we could get to know each other." Aaron said. "You get assigned a job yet?"

"Not a good day Aaron." Daryl said. "If you're going to follow me around you got to be silent, not talking, walk quietly and you definitely need to start breathing through your nose." Daryl said turning and walking through the trails. Aaron followed him in silence for a while until they came across Buttons.

"I've been trying to catch him for weeks." Aaron said taking a length of rope from his shoulder. "The kids say him a few weeks ago, named him Buttons." He said slowly trying to approach the horse. "He doesn't like people. I think the walkers scared him off."

"Nah, he just wild." Daryl said taking the rope away. "Some animals you just can't domesticate." Daryl said. A few walkers broke through the woods and scared Buttons away before Daryl could lasso him. "Motherfuckers!" Daryl cursed swinging his bow and taking out the walker closet to him. Aaron used his rifle as a sword and soon the small group lay dead at their feet. Daryl had wanted to catch that horse for Beth. "Come let's try to track it." Daryl and Aaron walked through the woods in silence for a while. Daryl felt lost when they heard the horse scream in pain. He raced through the woods only to have his fears confirmed. Buttons had been taken down by another group of about 10 walkers. Daryl shot off an arrow and they easily picked off the distracted walkers one by one. "Do it." Daryl said turning to Aaron who sill held the rifle. "It's suffering, it's the only way to help it now." Aaron aimed and quickly put the horse out of its misery. "You say nothing about this back in town."

"Kids are going to know something happened when they don't see him anymore." Aaron pointed out.

"I don't want some of my people hearing about this." Daryl said. "They don't need to hear about it." He said leading him back towards their trail. "I came out here to hunt but those fucking things and that horse scared everything close away." He said grabbing his arrows along the way back to the walls. "Why are you out here?"

"On days I don't go out looking for people, I keep a watch around our perimeter. We want to know if any people are getting close." Aaron admitted. "They didn't give you guys enough supplies?" He asked.

"Never hurts to have freezer full of meat." Daryl said.

"They'd expect you to hand anything you killed over at the gate to go into the pantry, or at least half of it." Aaron said.

"They going to force me?"

"Only if they assign you a job as a hunter or on runs." Aaron said.

"So what ever I catch on my own time is mine?" Daryl asked.

"Pretty much. I mean every so often the run team will come across a luxury item and keep it for themselves, but for the most part it goes to the pantry and is rationed out. You find a whole carton of smokes, you get a pack." He explained.

"That why they only gave us one can of baby formula and about 10 diapers? They just want us to keep going back?"

"Judith is the only baby here, they likely only gave you enough till you decided if you were staying or not." Aaron answered. "How many diapers a day does she need? How long does a can of formula last?"

"You'd have to ask Beth. I know when she has the supplies on hand she goes through more. She doesn't like to ration the baby. Doctor told her she was healthy but small. She needs the food."

"I'll talk to Deanna." Aaron said knocking at the gate. "So you and Beth?" he asked. Daryl just looked at him. "You know I was listening." He said.

"I don't know." Daryl said walking through the gates and taking off towards their place.

"I'll see you later Daryl." Aaron said as he walked toward the pantry to drop his gun off. Daryl walked towards their place and caught up with Carl.

"You in school this late?" Daryl asked as they headed down the road together.

"No, school is only for a 2 hours. I hung out with the other kids after school" Carl said. "They have video games and comics. It was kinda weird."

"You left Beth alone all day?" Daryl asked.

"I thought she was going out and meeting people?" Carl said as they walked up the steps.

"Did you at least check in and tell her you wouldn't be back?" Daryl asked.

"No, why?" Carl asked as he walked up the stairs.

"She probably was worried about you." Daryl pointed out as he folded the stroller and carried up on the porch. Beth had tacked a note to the door telling everyone to take his or her shoes off at the door. "She may have found a way to keep busy." Daryl kicked off his boots and walked through the door. Beth had hung a shoe rack on the back of the door and labeled a slot for everyone and stuffed a pair of slippers or flip-flops for everyone to where inside. Carl looked around and sniffed the air.

"It smells like lemon and bleach." He said wrinkling his nose. Daryl opened a few windows to let the rooms' breath and eyed the room. It almost looked like a hospital room. Not a thing was out of place and everything was shiny and clean. It definitely didn't look like 13 people had slept in here the night before.

"Beth?" Daryl said tentatively walking into the kitchen. The oven was on and she had a salad mixed on the counter. Daryl started towards the stairs and walked towards the master bedroom. He knocked softly on the door and pushed it open. Beth was sitting against the wall with Judith between her legs, supporting her while she helped her stack a few blocks.

"No one came by to see me." Beth said. "Maggie, Carol, Sasha. They all have jobs or have made friends with the people in town already. I ran away from 70 year olds who tried being nice to me. Carl didn't come home and I waited, worried that someone was going to come tell me he had gotten bit or shot. I tried to keep busy, but any time anyone walked by, I ducked down so they wouldn't see me. A few people knocked on the door, so I came upstairs so they wouldn't see me ignoring them."

"You don't got to let people in if no ones here with you." Daryl said picking the baby up. "Come on down stairs, everyone'll be home soon." Daryl said looking around the room. Beth had set up the pack and play and made a changing station on the floor. He looked in the closet and stopped in his tracks.

"Did you bring my stuff up here?" Beth nodded her head and let him pull her to her feet.

"Even if you want to sleep on the couch you can't just leave your stuff lying around." Beth said taking the baby and leaving the room. "I cleaned this house for hours. I'm glad everyone else is in their places now."

"Supper smells good." Daryl said following her down the stairs. Carol and Rick were sitting on the couch.

"The party is going to be a potluck." Carol explained. "I'm bringing cookies from our house, Rosita is going to bring Spanish rice and beans."

"Do I have to bring something?" Beth said. "I don't know what to make."

"Just bring a salad like this one." Carol said. "I better get back. Maggie, Glenn and Michonne looked pretty hungry when I left. I don't want to miss out on the casserole I made." Carol said looking pointedly at Rick.

"Carol plans on sneaking in to the armory during the party and get us some handguns to keep. Just 3. One for me, one for Carol and one for Daryl. Keep it concealed."

"I don't need a gun. They let me keep my crossbow." Daryl said. "Beth should have it."

"If Beth gets caught with a gun I don't want her to have to go through whatever they'd do." Rick said. "We could hide yours around the house though."

"I'm teaching Judith to crawl. I don't want weapons lying around." Beth said. "We'd need a lockbox to keep it in."

"You'd feel safer though right?" Daryl asked watching as Beth eased Judith into the highchair that must have been picked up on a run from a restaurant. Beth shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll feel safer when I feel safer." Beth said. "I'm not used to being alone all day." Beth said sliding on oven mitts and pulling the pan with roast duck and vegetables from the oven.

"You guys you got to come to the gate!" Noah said throwing open the door. "These people are going to get us killed." Rick and Daryl took off after Noah. Beth picked Judith back up and walked to the porch with Carl and watched as Glenn and Aiden were arguing and getting in each other faces. Beth and Carl quickly walked down the steps and started towards the crowd that was gathering to get a better understanding of what was going on.

"Yeah well if you're in charge anyone on your run team is as doomed as your last one." Glenn spit out after Aiden told him he'd need a new assignment. Aiden spun him around and swung but Glenn ducked and punched back, knocking Aiden to the ground. Nicholas took a step forward but Daryl quickly tackled him to the ground. Rick and Abraham pulled Daryl off before he could land any blows and Michonne stepped between Glenn and Aiden who had pulled himself up and was getting ready to attack.

"Everyone calm down!" Deanna yelled. "Rick and his group are part of our community now and I will not have this fighting. Rick is here to keep order and you will listen when he tells you to stop." Beth looked around at the other residents and started to shake. They were looking at them like they were criminals. Jessie walked up beside Beth and reached out to put a hand on Judy's leg. Beth flinched away and turned to protect the baby.

"Sorry, I thought you saw me walk up." Jessie said reaching out. Beth closed her eyes.

"I guess I'm still a bit jumpy." Beth said bouncing Judy. "I'll see you tomorrow." Beth said walking over to Maggie and whispering in her ear. Maggie threw an arm around her and walked her and the baby back to the house. "Maggie what are they saying about us?" Beth asked as they walked.

"Not much. Just that they think we're strong. We'd have to be to survive out there." Maggie said. "They might be a bit scared of us, but so were the Woodbury people when they first came to the prison. They'll see we're good people." Beth hugged Maggie before going back inside and finishing getting supper ready. Rick, Carl, Noah and Daryl came back a bit later. Noah handed her a bag of a few baby supplies he had found before sitting down at the table.

"There was a random diaper bag in the woods." Noah said stopping when he realized what that meant.

"Thank you." Beth said setting it on the washing machine. "I'll go through it later. Tell us what happened." Noah explained about Aiden keeping a walker that had killed their friend chained in the forest and had refused to let anyone just kill it when they realized it had gotten away. He wanted to chain it back up and it had almost bitten Tara before Glenn had just killed it.

"They need to learn that walkers need to be put down." Rick said. "Keeping them chained up is inviting a herd to push down these walls. They don't even have someone up in the watchtower." Beth placed their plates around the table and shook her head. How had they been so unlucky at the prison with people and walkers constantly trying to take from them when they were vigilant about watches and these people did next to nothing and were perfectly fine? Beth ate in silent and listened as Rick went over a list of hazards he had noticed and commented on how weird he found Jessie's husband Pete the surgeon was. Noah told Beth he'd clean up so Beth walked to the living room with Carl to watch a DVD. She was still getting used to having power, let alone a form of entertainment.

"You want to watch this?" Carl asked holding up Dawn of the Dead. Beth shook her head.

"Nothing scary Carl. The world is scary enough." Beth said sitting on the couch with the baby. Carl put in Dumb and Dumber and they watched in silence for a while. Daryl and Rick went outside and started removing the lattice. He had Deanna about what they had found in the attic and she assured him that no one would be entering occupied residences. Beth listened to Carl laughing at the DVD as she smoothed her hand over the baby's head as she tried to focus on the movie but all she could think about was that no one was on watch.

"Beth you find it weird here?" Carl asked. "I mean this is exactly what I would have done at home before, but it feels so strange." Carl said between forced laughs. "I don't want to get weak living here."

"We won't." Beth promised. "We know what it's like out there and what it's like to have to go back out there." She said accepting a bottle from Noah and letting Judy feed herself as the movie finished. Rick and Daryl came inside after stacking the wood from the lattice in the yard. Beth was dozing on the couch with the baby and Carl was sharpening their knives. Daryl and Rick added their knives to the pile for Carl to work on. Daryl sat on the end of the couch and pulled Beth's feet into his lap and watched Carl while he worked on the knives.

"We can't forget what's out there." Carl said. "They are going to try and make us forget, with parties and jobs and school. We know though."

"They let us in so we'd keep them safe. They'll change." Rick said.

"What if they won't?" Beth asked surprising them. They had all thought she was asleep.

"Then we take this place." Rick said. Carl put another movie in and they watched another comedy till it got dark.

"Alright, tomorrow is the party. I still got to work in the morning. Carl you got school. Daryl they give you a job yet?" Daryl shook his head. "Good. Till Beth feels more comfortable, maybe you stay around her with her?"

"I'll be out hunting for some of the day. She don't need a protector."

"I didn't say she did. Just check in on her from time to time. I'll do the same. These parties are apparently a bi-weekly thing, so we all need to make a good impression or it's going to be awkward living here."

"We should get some sleep." Beth said getting up with the baby and walking up the stairs.

"Rick she doesn't feel comfortable around them yet." Daryl said running his hands against her face.

"So she'll leave the party early with the baby. Are you going to show up?" Rick asked.

"Probably not." Daryl admitted. "Just go to bed guys." Noah, Carl and Rick made their way upstairs while Daryl locked up. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on Beth's door.

"Come in." Beth said softly. Daryl opened to door and found Beth lying across the foot of the bed with one hand on Judith's stomach. "She's almost asleep." She said softly. "What's up?"

"Figured I'd just sleep on the couch in here." Daryl said. "Not really fair for you to get an entire bathroom to yourself either."

"You're too tall for the couch. If you really don't want to sleep in the same bed as me, I'll take the couch."

"It's not that I don't want to sleep with you. Do you really think that if were still at the prison we'd have ended up together?"

"You can't think like that. You think if this whole end of the world thing hadn't happened Maggie and Glenn would be together?" Beth asked. Daryl shook his head. "Faith gave us a lot of shitty things, don't through away the good ones too." Beth whispered trying to keep her voice down as to not wake the baby.

"I got to go get cleaned up." Daryl said placing his crossbow in the closet. Beth continued to lightly trace her hand over Judy's stomach till she was sure she was asleep. She moved quietly back against the pillows and ran her hands softly over the sheets. She was pretty sure they were expensive. She'd never felt anything as soft. The pillows were plush and supportive and the blankets were clean and fresh. She crawled under the blankets and tossed and turned while Daryl was in the bathroom. She caved and got up, reaching into the crib and bringing the baby in bed with her.

"Just a few more nights." Beth whispered to the sleeping baby. Daryl came back out of the bathroom a few minutes later and found the girls curled on one side of the bed sleeping soundly. He sat on the sofa under the windows and watched the street for a while before climbing on the other side of the bed and tried to get some sleep himself.

Daryl woke up when Judith rolled over and slapped him in the face. He opened his eyes and found Beth sitting on the couch and watching the street. "Why are you both awake?" He asked lifting the baby to his chest to stop her assault. Beth walked over and picked the pacifier up from the middle of the bed and slid it back into the baby's mouth. Judith settled down against Daryl's chest and started to fall asleep again.

"Just thought I'd keep watch for a few hours." Beth said easing back under the window. "I saw Michonne take a lap around the neighborhood. No one else has been up to check on the walls."

"I don't think they're big on watches. They think the walls are enough." Daryl said easing the baby back down on the bed. "Come on back to bed. I'll watch for a bit." Beth shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'll get to nap when the baby naps tomorrow. You need to sleep." Beth said. "As long as I make a salad and look pretty I've filled my purpose for tomorrow."

"You do more than that." Daryl said.

"Sure, I get kidnapped and I almost botch rescue missions. So I guess if I don't get shot tomorrow or ran over I've batting a 1000."

"None of that was your fault. Well it was kind of your fault that you got shot in the head. You don't really think we would have left Noah do you?"

"You don't know what it was like there." Beth said.

"You can tell me." Daryl said. "You know I won't tell anyone else."

"After I woke up in the hospital, I called for help. Dawn and Dr. Edwards came in the room and asked if I knew my name. They told me the officers had found me, passed out on the road. I knew right then they were lying. I remembered them hitting me with their car and stuffing me in the backseat. Then Dawn told me that I owed them for their care and the rescue. She thought eventually the army or government would come rescue everyone. She thought she'd be rewarded for saving and helping so many people. Her and her officers." Beth said keeping her eyes on the window.

"Noah told us when she got frustrated she was dangerous." Daryl said breaking the silence.

"Dr. Edwards lost a patient on purpose my first day helping out. He was another doctor, and Edwards knew with him around he wouldn't be as needed. She couldn't take it out on her only doctor. I was in the room; all I had done was everything I had been told to do. That's how I got this." Beth said pointing to her cheek. "I went down later to get Dr. Edwards his lunch. Officer Gorman told me I should show more gratitude, that he was the one that found me and saved me. Unless of course I wanted him to write down everything I was taking so I'd have to pay it back. Even though it wasn't for me. Later he cornered me in my room. He had found a sucker Noah had left for me. Told me not to worry. He wouldn't tell Dawn. Then he pressed against me and forced the lollipop in my mouth. Told me again I needed to play nice." Judith spit her pacifier out again and smacked her lips. "I made Noah promise to take me with him when he tried to escape."

"He got out without you." Daryl said. Beth nodded her head. Noah had told her how she had happened upon Carol and Daryl looking for her in Atlanta after they had followed another car with a cross on the back.

"I snuck in to Dawn's office to steal the key to the elevator. Gorman came in and pushed me against the desk and forced me to kiss him. Told me he'd keep it our little secret that I was in there snooping around. Another ward, Joan, she had ripped her stitches out and let herself bleed out on Dawn's floor. Gorman hadn't noticed her. He was too busy putting his hands and fingers…." Beth paused and closed her eyes. "I was able to grab the jar of lollipops and smash it over his head. Joan had turned and dragged him to the ground and ripped his throat out. While they were dealing with that, Noah and I made a break for it. They caught us in the parking lot. Noah got away, I didn't. That's when Dawn gave me this." Beth said pointing to the scar on her head. "Dawn told me she'd keep my involvement in Gorman's death a secret. She called me a cop killer." Beth said tearfully. "Another officer heard her. He wanted to kill me and he tried to fight Dawn. I pushed him down an elevator shaft. She told me that was two of her officers I had killed."

"It's ok." Daryl said. Beth wiped her eyes. "You didn't want to kill them. You had to."

"Carol was wheeled in soon after that. Dawn punished me by saying she was a wait and see patient. No extra medical stuff. If she woke up we'd treat her, if not she'd feed the walkers in the basement. I made Dr. Edwards tell me what to give her. Then I heard that Rick was here and he had caught 3 of her officers and would trade them for me and Carol."

"And now we're here." Daryl said he knew the rest of the story. Dawn had told them they'd need Noah since Beth, her ward was leaving. Beth had walked up and stabbed her in the shoulder, Dawn had shot her, and Daryl had drawn and shot her between the eyes. Beth had cried out in pain, and the relief and luck at the bullet just grazing her had overwhelmed all of them. Tyreese had broken down in his sister's arms as Dr. Edwards quickly patched Beth up and Officer Sheppard had let them leave. Daryl had carried Beth out and Maggie and the rest had pulled up. The church had been over run while they were gone. Beth had decided. If she could she'd want to go home. So they had tried to take Noah home.

"And now we are here." Beth repeated. Judy started to fuss as the sun rose and didn't calm when Daryl gave her the pacifier so Beth scooped her up and quickly changed her diaper before starting down the stairs with her. Daryl quickly changed into his old clothes, he didn't want to ruin his new clothes, and he needed something to wear if he chose to go to that stupid party.

"What'd they ration us for breakfast?" Daryl asked as he caught up to Beth in the kitchen.

"Gave us some homemade breakfast sausage, more potatoes, onions and tomatoes. I figured I could fry it all up." Beth said as she placed Judith in the highchair and let her try to feed herself some of the left over carrots from the night before. She put her bottle on to heat while she added the sausages to the pan to cook while she chopped up the potatoes, tomatoes and onions.

"Be nice if I could find some duck or chickens, bring them back here get us some eggs." Daryl said. "We had duck last night. There must be a spot to get them. I might be able to get some here alive."

"Only you would think of the one thing we're missing and try to find it. Next thing you know you'll be bringing Judy home a pony." Beth joked with her back turned to Daryl as she stirred breakfast up in the frying pan. Daryl flinched at the mention of ponies.

"Much better than mud snake right?" Daryl joked.

"Much." Beth agreed as Carl and Noah made their way to the kitchen. "Almost ready. Carl, go wake your dad up." Beth said.

"He's in the shower." Carl said taking the bottle Beth had heated and handing it to his sister.

"You got to hold it up for her." Beth said. "She gets too much air if she tries drinking on her own sitting up." Noah reached over and tipped the bottle for the baby while he drank one of the juice boxes Beth had set on the table. Rick came down in his new Constable "uniform". Beth held back her laughs, but the men in the room weren't as kind.

"Is that a stripper outfit?" Daryl asked over the laughter.

"Or a mall security guard uniform they modified?" Noah added.

"Laugh all you want. You need the uniform to have authority." Rick said. "I do wish that I still had my old uniforms."

"I could be worse." Beth said from the stove. "It could be a tear away outfit." Carl and Noah laughed hysterically and Daryl spit juice across the table on the baby. Judy laughed and wiped at her face. Beth wet a napkin at the sink and wiped Judy down before finally dishing the breakfast onto plates and putting some hot sauces on the table. "Dig in." She said placing plates in front of Noah and Carl first before bringing 2 over for Daryl and Rick. She pulled a stool in front of Judy and started spooning some of the mashed up carrots in her mouth.

"You aren't going to eat?" Rick asked as he shook some hot sauce on his plate.

"Just going to get her fed first." Beth said. "She's gone long enough not getting enough." Beth said. Judy smiled at her and moved her wide-open mouth toward the spoon. Beth smiled as Judy smacked her lips and continued to open her mouth for the spoon till the mashed up veggies were gone. Beth held her bottle so she could get the last few drops before cleaning her up again and handing her off to Rick so she could eat and get ready. She had to run to the pantry to get enough produce, herbs, oil and vinegar to make a salad dressing. "You mind if I go take a quick shower before you all head off?"

"You don't have to ask Beth." Rick said sitting on the floor with Judy and giving her some plastic bowls to play with. "Maybe ask them if they got anymore toys and baby stuff." Beth nodded her head and headed up the stairs.

"You really think we need guns?" Daryl asked once Noah and Carl had left the house.

"I don't know. I'd rather have them and not need them though." Daryl nodded his head and started to put the leftovers away and stack the dishes. Beth came back down dressed in one of her new outfits. She braided her hair away from her face and dropped another clean diaper and a new outfit to change Judy into. Rick laid the baby down and quickly changed and dressed her while Beth showed Daryl how to load and run the dishwasher.

"What do you guys do for lunch?" Beth asked. "Yesterday I just ate raw vegetables and mashed up a peach for the baby."

"Aaron had sandwiches." Daryl said.

"Carl got fed at the school. Michonne and I were invited to the Johnsons' in the middle of our first patrol."

"I got two cans of chicken noodle soup. Should I put that on for lunch?" Beth asked. "Will you be back?

"Let's meet here for a late lunch since we're having a late supper with the party." Rick suggested as he handed the baby back to Beth.

"I'll bring the stroller down for you." Daryl said walking out to the porch.

"That'd be great." Beth said grabbing one of the empty baskets and walking out with Judith on her hip. She slipped her feet into the flats they had given her. They were only about half a size too big; she'd manage with them. Daryl took the basket from her and placed it on the bottom of the stroller. "You'll be back around 3pm, right?" Beth asked. Daryl looked around before cupping her cheek.

"I'll be back." He promised rubbing his thumb over her scar. He walked her down to the house Carol was staying in. "Carol said she'd go with you to the pantry. She needs to get the ingredients she needs for the cookies too." Beth smiled and let Daryl push the stroller. A few other residents out walking their dogs or jogging waved to them. She ran up the stairs and knocked for Carol before going back to the stroller and waving as Daryl continued on to the wall where he met Aaron.

"You ready?" Carol asked as they made their way to the pantry. Beth nodded her head. "If you can create a distraction I can unlock a window. "

"I know." Beth said as they walked up the driveway. Beth parked the stroller and placed the pacifier and Judith's mouth and put the baby on her hip. She reached for the basket and shook her head when Carol moved to help her. 'Trust me. It's part of my plan." Carol smiled as Beth made her way to the door and juggled everything trying to ring the bell. Carol hid around the corner and let Beth enter first so they wouldn't suspicious as to why Carol wasn't helping her out.

"Oh look at you guys!" Jenny said letting them into the room. "You brought the basket back. What do you need?" Just as Beth thought, Judith started acting strange with a stranger around her.

"Do you have any wet cereal I could feed her? She's just drinking so many bottles. It's great to finally have that for her, but last night it was like she was a newborn. I feed her every hour." Beth lied.

"I think I could spare a few packs of instant oats for you until we get our own growing." She said loading another day of supplies into the basket for Beth. "I'll add a jar of applesauce for her too."

"Oh thanks!" Beth said as Carol knocked on the door. Beth followed Jenny as she went to open it.

"You don't mind if I help you both at the same time do you?" Jenny asked as she led Carol in. Beth shook her head and made sure to stay on the opposite side of the counter as Carol. "Now what else do you need?"

"I was thinking of making cookies for the party tonight." Carol said butting in and listing what she'd need. Jenny had everything; she explained the chocolate was hard to come by and that she could only have ¼ of a bar. "I can make it work." Carol said.

"I thought I'd make a green salad and homemade dressing. Any greens you have, fresh herbs, a bit of vinegar and oil, olive if you have it." Jenny led Beth out to the garden leaving Carol trailing behind.

"We have leaf lettuce, romaine, spinach, chives, dill." Jenny babbled on listing the ingredients. Beth pointed and Jenny ripped her off the leaves of a few greens and handed her over a yellow and green zucchini, carrot and a quart of cherry tomatoes.

"Do you have a vegetable peeler?" Beth asked stopping her on the back porch. She wanted to make sure Carol had enough time. "I thought I'd shave the veggies, make it a bit fancy." Jenny smiled, leading Beth back inside and filled her basket with the produce and some supplies for breakfast the next day. Carol was leaning against the counter with a smile that looked friendly to anyone that didn't know her. Beth knew she had been able to secure an entry to the armory while they had been outside. Jenny looked down to fill out the paperwork keeping track of what she had given out to each house and Beth guiltily pulled the pacifier from Judy's mouth and let it fall to the floor. Judy's lip started to tremble and Beth kissed her as she started cry quietly, distracting Jenny.

"Oh poor thing." Jenny said picking up the pacifier and running it under the tap. Judy screamed harder when she tried to place it in her mouth. "She shy?"

"A bit." Beth said taking the pacifier and letting Judy suck it back into her mouth. She laid her head against Beth's shoulder and whimpered at the injustice of being used as a distraction. "Where could I fill in a request for a few more baby toys?" Beth asked as Carol took hold of her basket.

"Well I have a few things. If you promised to bring them back when she out grew them, I could let you have them." Jenny said. "It's not much I'm afraid." She apologized handing over a xylophone, rubber duck and a beach ball. "A lot of the toys were spoken for and with no new ones coming in the kids keep them a lot longer than they normally would."

"Could I have a deck of cards?" Beth asked noticing a few packs on the shelf. Jenny smiled and tossed one in the basket. "I could play solitaire while the baby sleeps." Beth explained. Jenny walked them to the door and said she looked forward to seeing them at the party.

"I'll be making my famous Sangria." Jenny called as Carol placed the basket in the stroller. Beth hugged Judy to her chest and kissed her head as they walked towards their houses.

"Good move with the pacifier." Carol said. Beth shook her head. "Oh she's fine. She won't even remember that you did that by the time we get home."

"You got it done right?" Beth whispered as Carol waved to a few people who were outside. Carol nodded as she smiled and waved. "Good." Beth said. "I'm going to let Carl go to the pantry for a while I think."

"You'll do no such thing." Carol said stopping and grabbing Beth's arm. "You'll go on as if everything is normal, that way if they notice anything missing they won't suspect us." Beth pulled her arm away and nodded her head. "Good. You want to get ready together? I can make the cookies while you make the salad. Keep each other company."

"Yeah that'd be nice. Did you get cans of soup for lunch too?" Beth asked. Carol nodded her head. "Bring them over and we can all have a late lunch together." Carol stopped by her house and grabbed her cans of soup. "You got cream of mushroom? I got chicken noodle."

"I'll check with Tara and see what her and Rosita got. Maybe we get the whole gang together before the party." Carol said helping Beth with the basket and taking off to Abraham's.

"How's he doing living with Eugene." Beth asked as she walked Carol back to the door.

"As far as I know they don't speak." Carol said shrugging her shoulders as she made her way down the steps. "I'll be back in about 3 hours. I got to go make some casseroles for the old folks." She said leaving Beth and Judy.

"Oh Judy I'm sorry." Beth said rubbing her back. She brought the baby into the kitchen and let her rest against her shoulder while she put away their supplies. "We can play with your new toys for a bit." Beth said placing the basket on her other hip and walking into the living room. She placed Judy on her tummy and handed over the xylophone and the stick to hit it with and showed her how to make music while she blow up the beach ball. "We're going to go to a party tonight, and I am purposely not going to let you nap very long today. You are going to get me out of going." There was a knock at the door and when Beth looked up she saw Spencer waving to her through the picture window. She wouldn't be able to pretend she wasn't home.

"Hey there." He said walking in once Beth opened the door. She stood by the door and decided to leave it open in case she had to make a break for it or scream. "Jenny was saying you were looking for things for the baby."

"She gave us a few things. We're ok." Beth said picking the baby up and handing her the duck. Judy was startled by the squeak it made when she squeezed it.

"It's not much, but my mom found these in our attic." He said pulling a few beanie babies from his pockets. "Thought she might like them."

"I don't really have anything to trade you for them." Beth said.

"It doesn't work like that here. If you had a supply of say denture rinse, you'd just give it to someone who needed it right?" Beth nodded her head. "We do the same here. Other then collecting dust, we don't need these." He said smiling at Beth. "I'll let you get back to your day. I'll see you at the party tonight." He said walking out the door. Beth locked up behind him and pulled the curtains closed. She hoped if anyone else brought something for the baby they'd leave it on the porch.

"Come on Judy." Beth said sitting on the floor and pulling the baby into her lap. She held her little hand and helped her hit out the notes to Mary Had a Little Lamb and Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on the xylophone and sang the lyrics softly. Around noon Beth picked Judith up off the floor and moved her to her highchair and mixed up about ¼ of one of the packets of oatmeal she had been given and mixed it with a little hot water and a spoonful of applesauce. Judy smacked her lips as Beth fed her and smiled. "I'm going to keep you from napping today Judy. You being tired is going to be my ticket out of that party." Beth cooed letting Judy hold the spoon and try to spoon the last little bit into her mouth as she fixed her a small bottle of formula. Judy threw the spoon to the floor and tried hold her bottle on her own. Beth smiled at her and lifted her to her lap so Judith could lean back and hold the bottle and get no air. Judy drank the rest of the bottle and was content to be on Beth's hip as she started tearing up the greens and shaving the veggies for her salad. Carol came back around 2pm and started making her cookies. Rosita came over with her cans of soup half an hour later and Beth found a can opener so they could get all three types of soup on. Carol cubed up a few pieces of bread and made garlic croutons to go with the soup.

"You guys know how formal this is supposed to be?" Rosita asked. Beth shook her head. "I don't want to show up in jeans and a t-shirt if everyone else is dressed up."

"You don't sound like you want to go anymore than I do." Beth said sitting down when Judith placed her head against her shoulder.

"Abraham is looking forward to drinking." Rosita said. "He still hasn't spoken to Eugene. You saw how he was on the road with alcohol."

"Both of you will put on party faces tonight." Carol said pulling the cookies from the oven and setting them on wire racks to cool. "We will be keeping up appearances."

"What's going on?" Daryl asked walking into the house and dropping his gear in the corner.

"Getting our game faces on." Rosita said.

"If Beth doesn't want to go…" Daryl started to say.

"She'll still go cause it's what's best." Carol said. Beth shivered at her words and left the room to go upstairs. "You not going won't seem suspicious. You aren't exactly friendly. Beth has to make at least an appearance."

"Shut up." Daryl said grabbing his pack and following Beth up the stairs. "Hey." Daryl said easing himself into their room. Beth was in the process of stripping Judy down and changing her.

"Hey." Beth said sliding a fresh diaper on Judy and letting her roll around the floor as she pulled her few new outfits out and looked them over.

"I don't think it matters what a baby wears." Daryl said sitting down beside them on the floor.

"I know." Beth said putting the baby in the new pink-stripped pajamas. "She's going to fall asleep there anyway." Judith rolled to her stomach and started doing her baby push-ups. "You decide yet for sure if you aren't going?" Daryl shook his head.

"Still thinking." Daryl said walking into the bathroom and washing his face and hands. "Like Carol said no one is gonna miss me."

"She didn't mean it like that." Beth said knowing from his tone that Carol had likely hurt his feelings.

"I told you that's what people think of me." Daryl said closing the bathroom door most of the way so he could piss.

"No. Aaron knew you were a good person. I was never afraid of you. Even when you wore a necklace of walker ears." Beth called into the bathroom. "Look if I was given the chance to not go tonight I'd take it. So don't feel like you owe it to anyone to go. If you want to go and be with us, you should come." Beth said getting to her feet and grabbing her brush and fixing her hair. Daryl came out of the bathroom as Beth was laying the black tank top and black and white pleated skirt she had been given on the bed. "You think my gray sweater is too messed up to wear?" Beth asked. "It's a bit dressier than my hoodie." Daryl went through the few things he had been given and handed her over a black men's cardigan.

"Here." Daryl said. "It's not like I can rip the sleeves off." Beth smiled and laid it with the rest of her clothing.

"Thanks." Beth said. "Can you take the baby downstairs while I get dressed?" Daryl smiled and scooped up the baby closing the door behind him. Beth finished her hair and pulled off the clothes she had been wearing and pulled on the dressier outfit. It looked like something she would have worn to church before hand. She redid her hair, giving herself a deep side part and pulling it back into a sleek ponytail. She slipped her feet into her flats. She heard The door open and close a few times and decided that she better make her way downstairs before people got worried.

"Oh Beth you look great." Maggie said. Beth smiled and caught Judith as she leaned over and squirmed out of Father Gabriel's arms into Beth's. She quickly slid into a seat beside Carl. "What kind of soup do you want?" Maggie asked.

"Cream of mushroom or tomato." Beth said putting Judith's pacifier in her pocket. "Can someone pass me the bottle in the fridge? The one with just water?" Eugene quickly made himself useful and handed Beth the bottle. Judith took a few drinks of the cool drink and made a face. "It's not time for you to eat again." Beth said kissing her head. "You're just thirsty." Judy continued to drink her water and stare at everyone.

"She nap yet today?" Rick asked. "She's going to be able to last at the party?"

"She'll be fine." Beth said. "It's been a day and a half Rick, I don't have her quite on a regular sleep schedule yet. We'll get there." Beth said bouncing her knees to stop the baby from settling.

"We all are still adjusting." Carol said defending Beth. "If Judy's being fussy, Beth can bring her back and out her to bed." Maggie set a bowl in front of Beth with a few croutons swimming around the broth. Beth picked up her spoon and slowly sipped it. Everyone but Rick and Daryl seemed ready to go to the party. Even Michonne was wearing a party dress. Abraham looked uncomfortable in a sweater vest and button up. Maggie was wearing skinny dress pants and blouse, most woman were dressed somewhere between Maggie and Sasha who looked uncomfortable in the thin-strapped dress she had on. Most guys were wearing button downs and jeans, some had sweaters, and some didn't.

"What time are we supposed to be there for?" Beth asked.

"Cocktails at 5pm, light dinner at 7pm." Maggie said. "Dessert after that."

"We should probably start walking over there. Party is for us, we shouldn't be late." Carol said as everyone drank up the last of their soup. "Maybe we shouldn't all arrive at once either." Beth stood up and grabbed the diaper bag Noah had brought her that she emptied and cleaned and went upstairs to pack what she might need. Another sleeper just in case, a few diapers, some wipes and two bottles from the fridge. She stuffed a warm blanket in the bag and sat the baby on the island and slipped a knit hat on her head and a little sweater. "Beth you and Rick should get there first. Make some joke about being worried about being late, you've never had to get ready with a baby before or something." Carol said handing Rick the salad Beth had made. Rick led Carl and Beth out the door and started the slow walk to Deanna and Reg's.

"You still ok?" Rick asked reaching out to ring the bell." Beth nodded and kissed to top of the baby's head.

"Hello there!" Deanna said holding the door open. "Right on time!" She said taking the diaper bag from Beth and hanging it on some hooks by the door. "Glad to see you decided to come. I know little ones can break your plans." Deanna said tickling Judith's feet.

"I was worried about being late." Beth said apologetically.

"Nonsense. It's a party. I expect people to come and go all night. What can I get you to drink?" Reg asked.

"Just water for me." Beth said reaching into her pocket and retrieving the pacifier and placing it in Judy's mouth. "She was a bit of a handful today. Didn't want to nap." Beth admitted.

"Rick let me get you a scotch. Carl you want a Coke?" Carl nodded his head and accepted some kind of appetizer from Deanna. Beth nibbled on a carrot stick. The few other party guests that had already arrived were hounding Rick and Beth was doing her best to stay beside him so she wouldn't have to make small talk. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Spencer smiling at her.

"You look like you'd be more comfortable sitting." He said sweeping his arm towards a sitting area with a couch and a few armchairs. Beth reached out with her free hand and grabbed a hold of Rick's arm.

"I'm ok for right now, thank you." Beth said digging her nails into Rick's arm. Reg came back with their drinks and Beth reluctantly let go of Rick to accept the glass and took a sip. Rick draped his arm casually over her shoulder and sipped his drink while answering a few questions. Jessie, Pete and their boys arrived and Carl took off with the kids and Jessie and Pete came over and made conversation with Rick and Beth for a while. Beth finally noticed a few more of her "group" as they kept being referred to as arrive. They spread out in groups around the party, Carol doing her best to talk to the older residents, Maggie and Glenn sticking to themselves in a corner, Rosita and Abraham had ended up on the couch with Father Gabriel and Noah, Tara and Eugene were talking to Aidan about something and laughing. Beth felt Judy being lifted out of her arms.

"I've been waiting to get my hands on her." Jessie said. Beth flinched and resisted the urge to pull the baby back. "Isn't she a darling?" Jessie added. Judy whimpered around her soother. Beth reached out and smoothed her hair back.

'She's been a handful today." Beth lied. "No nap, wanting to be held while I tried to cook. She screamed in the pantry today when she dropped her pacifier." Beth said as Jessie handed the baby back when the whimpers turned to screams.

"You can't be pulling babies out of strangers arms." Pete said handing another drink to Rick. "Let them get used to being in civilization before you push." Jessie blushed and Beth told her it was ok. "No don't be letting her off the hook. She won't learn that way. You're all here to teach us right?" He said.

"I don't think so." Beth said rubbing the baby's back. "I think I might just get her home Rick." Beth said. "She's really upset." Beth said walking towards the door. Deanna tried to convince her to stay but when she got closer Judy screamed even louder. Beth shushed her and accepted the diaper bag. "I'm sorry. Next time I'll make sure she naps." Beth promised. "It's ok. I can get home." She added when Rick made a grab for the bag. She opened the door walked down the driveway and caught Aaron and Daryl outside. "You were going to come?" She asked letting him take the diaper bag.

"Maybe." Daryl said. "You're leaving already?"

"They can't have fed you yet. I was just telling Daryl Eric and I made a huge pot of pasta. You guys should come on over. Eric hasn't really seen anyone but me in the last 2 days. He's getting sick of me." Beth looked down at the baby. "I have hot water and a laundry basket. You can get her to sleep at my place. I'll have you home before the party is even close to over. We can even leave a note on your door incase anyone comes to check on you and gets scared when they can't find you." Aaron said. Beth let them led the way to Aaron's place. "Eric and I are outsiders here. A lot of them don't understand us." He said. Beth smiled at him.

"What's to understand?" She said. "You're consenting adults. Consenting adults should get to do whatever they want. As long as it's legal. Thankfully they're aren't many laws anymore." She joked earning a laugh from Aaron and a grunt from Daryl.

"He said yes?" Eric asked excitedly as soon as they walked in the door. "Oh you brought a blonde and a baby too!"

"They said yes to supper." Aaron said pointedly. "I didn't ask him the other thing yet."

"What?" Daryl asked eyeing them.

"Not that." Aaron said. "I don't want Eric coming out on recruiting missions anymore. Even once he's healed. I told Deanna not to give you a job till I could talk to you. I'd like you to help me." Beth looked at Daryl.

"I don't really want to be leaving her alone for days at a time." Daryl said sitting beside Beth at the table they were led too.

"She could come keep Eric company during the day while we're gone." Aaron suggested. "Come to the garage for a minute." Daryl looked at Beth and she nodded her head. Aaron placed the baby's bottle in a bowl of warm water and led Daryl to the garage. Eric smiled at Beth.

"It'd be nice having to someone to talk to." Eric admitted. "Aaron has been trying collecting bike parts. No reason. Like the license plates, he comes across a part and brings it home. Daryl mentioned on his tape that he used to ride?"

"We had to run. His bike got left behind." Beth said. "You thinking of trying to bribe him?"

"I want him to take that junk out of my garage!" Eric laughed. "If he can get a bike out of it fantastic!" Beth smiled and stood up to get the bottle. She dug around the diaper bag for the baby blanket and wrapped Judy up before letting her snuggle in to nurse herself to sleep. "It would take him a few weeks to get a bike together. Maybe he could work on it here, you could come over and see if you liked hanging out with me while he works. No pressure. If it works out great, I've got 2 new friends." Eric said running his finger over Judy's cheek. "I could help you out with the baby. Introduce you to people." Beth smiled.

"If Daryl says yes we can try." Beth agreed. Eric smiled and hobbled over to the cupboards and got out bowls. "Can I help?" Beth asked.

"Absolutely not. You guys are our first guests." Eric said as he set the table. Beth sat back with the baby and watched as he moved the spaghetti to a serving dish. Aaron and Daryl came back to kitchen.

"Sit back down!" Aaron said helping Eric back to his seat. He finished setting the table and pouring out glasses of wine. "Let me get you a basket to put her in." Aaron said.

"No it's ok. I'll just hold her. Eat while it's still warm." Beth said. "It smells really good." They ate in silence for a while, well silence aside from the slurping that Daryl made as he ate.

"So, it's killing me I need to know. Do you think you'll want to be a recruiter?" Eric asked as he poured more wine. Daryl wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

"I might be. I just want to think things over for a day or two. Talk it over with the rest of us." Aaron nodded his head and Eric let out a sigh. "It's not no."

"If Daryl says no will you still come visit from time to time Beth?" Eric asked. "You guys could come for dinner once in a while. We're pretty lonely."

"I'll try to come visit at least twice a week." Beth promised as she twirled some pasta around her fork. "Maybe we can start a Spaghetti Tuesday tradition again." Beth said looking at Daryl.

"Wouldn't be a bad thing." Daryl agreed eating the meatballs that Beth had left on her plate. "What time can I come by tomorrow to look over the parts?"

"Anytime. We're up with the sun usually." Eric said cheerfully as Aaron cleared the table. "We won't keep you here too late. You should get the little one to bed. I'm glad you're considering being a recruiter, even after the disaster that you witnessed when we recruited you."

"Got us all here in one piece." Daryl said. "I'd work on how you approach people though. Maybe don't listen too much on private conversations either."

"It helps me read people." Aaron said apologetically.

"We don't listen to anything too personal. We turn the sound off if you're not saying anything useful." Eric added looking between the two of them. Beth blushed realizing that they probably had heard the two of them in the barn.

"We should be going." Beth said standing carefully with the baby. Daryl grabbed the diaper bag and followed Beth as Aaron led them to the door. They could still see the lights on at Deanna's and faintly hear some music. "They're being here to loud."

"That's something Rick will have to go over with them." Aaron said. "I know Deanna asked him a list of safety issues. Those parties usually last till around midnight. Have a good night guys." Aaron added waving as they made their way down the front steps and across the street.

"I can't believe that they're all still at the party." Beth said quietly as Daryl opened the door and out of habit knocked loudly on the wall and waited. "It's nice though."

"What?" Daryl asked following her up the stairs.

"It's just us again." Beth said with a smile. "What'd you do?" She asked as they walked into the master bedroom.

"We weren't really using the walk in closet, I just moved all our stuff to the small one and turned the walk in into Ass Kicker's own little room. Found one of those plug in night lights, she won't be scared." Daryl said. Beth lowered the baby into the crib and held her breath as the baby settled and stayed asleep. "I just figured it'd be quieter for her to have her own room."

"It was a really nice thing to do." Beth said standing in front of the bed where Daryl was sitting and letting her hair down. "We still got a few hours till the party will end." Daryl looked up at her through his hair. "We don't really get to wander off and say we're hunting or looking for water anymore." Daryl ran his hands up under her skirt and pulled her panties down.

"Why are you wearing Hannah Montana panties?" Daryl asked tossing them in the small pile of laundry Beth had by the wall.

"They were still in the package, brand new and they fit. Do you know how long it's been since I had new panties that fit?" Beth asked as Daryl ran his hand along the waist of her skirt looking for a zipper. "It's here." Beth said moving his hands to her left side. "It's hidden in the pleats." Beth held on to Daryl's shoulders as she stepped out of the skirt. The sweater he had given her hung down enough to cover her so she started undoing the buttons. "I should hang the sweater and the skirt up." Beth said letting the sweater fall at her feet with the skirt. She pulled the tank top off and stood before him naked.

"You're so pretty." Daryl said pulling her towards him and kissing her stomach. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck. Beth reached down to work open the buttons on his shirt. Daryl slipped his vest from shoulders and Beth knew not to push his button up off once she realized there was nothing underneath it. She ran her hands over his chest as he kissed her.

"I'm cold." Beth whimpered pressing her chest to his and kissing him. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and stood up and turned her around to lay her on the bed. Daryl walked over and turned off the lights to the room. The only light was coming from the open door to the walk in, barely illuminating the main part of the room. "Daryl?"

"I'm coming." Daryl said undoing his belt and letting his jeans fall to the floor. "Just keep your hands on my shoulders or higher alright?" He asked as he tossed his button up on the ground. He crawled up the bed and let Beth pull him by the neck and kiss him. Daryl settled between her legs and let her kiss for a bit before pulling his mouth away and kissing her neck and collarbone. "You still cold?" Beth shook her head.

"You're like heater." Beth moaned as he kissed and sucked at her breasts. Beth threaded her hands through his hair and lightly tugged as he kissed down her stomach. He placed his hands under her knees and pushed them back. Beth arched her feet so they could hold some of the weight of her legs and both of their arms would be free. She took a deep breath as Daryl ran knuckle against her center.

"You like that?" Beth hummed in approval as Daryl lazily traced a finger up and down her slit. He left one hand on her thigh and Beth clutched that wrist while he teased her. Daryl lowered his mouth licked around her opening a few times before working his tongue into her and swirling it around. Beth pulled his other hand off her thigh and moved it between her legs. Daryl circled his thumb against her clit while he continued to swirl his tongue in and out of her. Beth placed her hand on the back of his head and moved his mouth up to her clit. Daryl let his tongue drag on his way up.

"Switch." Beth whispered.

"What?" Daryl asked against her.

"Switch!" Beth repeated. "I want your mouth to switch with your hand." Beth said scratching gently at his scalp. Daryl circled his tongue around her clit and eased a finger slowly into her and moved it in and out slowly. Beth hummed little moans and moved her hands up to her chest and squeezed her breasts softly. "It's your turn." Beth said breathlessly as Daryl softly kissed her as she arched into his mouth. "I want to come on your cock this time." She added closing her legs and scooting back away from his mouth. She swung herself off the bed and kneeled beside it. She patted the mattress in front of her. Daryl moved and Beth leaned back so he could spread her legs so she could move between them. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her up as he leaned down so he could kiss her softly.

"You don't have to." Daryl said kissing her cheek.

"I want to." Beth said firmly, kneeling back down and kissing his stomach. She picked him up in her hand gentle and worked her wrist up and down a few times before taking him in her mouth. Daryl let out a curse so Beth continued moving her mouth up and down carefully. Daryl placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head till she was looking up at him.

" I want to look at your face." He said as she continued to suck softly.

"How can you even see me?" Beth asked as she worked his length with her hand before licking him from base to tip and back down again.

"Hunting eyes." Daryl moaned out as Beth took him back in her mouth. "You glow in the moonlight." Daryl said reaching under Beth's arms and lifting her back to the bed. She started to turn around to get on her hands and knees but Daryl stopped her and laid her down pressing his chest to hers. "Like this ok?" Beth nodded smiling up at him. Daryl placed one her legs around his waist and rested his weight on his fists that he placed on either side of her head as he started to move.

"Are my hands ok here?" Beth asked arching into his thrusts and holing onto his wrists. Daryl nodded as he continued to grind against her as he moved in and out.

"I want to see your face." Daryl repeated reaching out with of his hands and holding her chin still while he kissed her. "Touch yourself." He whispered against her mouth. Beth moved one her hands between them and pressed lightly against her center.

"Daryl I can't." She said pulling her hand away as she arched into him. "Too much." Daryl grabbed her wrist and sucked on her fingers. Beth arched one final time as she came, letting out a quiet scream. Daryl slowed down and sat back pulling Beth up into his lap. "Let me make you come." Beth said breathlessly as she pushed back till she settled with her knees on either side of his lap. Beth started moving up and down, holding tight to his shoulders for balance. Daryl groaned at the feeling of her tits bouncing against him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her off of him as he came against his own stomach and chest. Beth let go of his neck and fell back. "We need to get some condoms. I might ask that doctor if he has birth control. No one here's had any babies since the outbreak. They can't all be celibate."

"I almost didn't pull out in time." Daryl admitted. "It's not safe or smart anyway." He said swinging himself off the bed and stomping to the bathroom. Beth sighed and swung out of bed to follow him when she heard the shower. "Come on." Daryl said holding the door open while Beth piled her hair on top of her head. They both rinsed off quickly and quietly before stepping back out and sharing a towel.

"I still have a few morning after pills we found at the pharmacy. Do you want to take a pack?" Beth asked letting Daryl pick her up and carry her back to the bedroom. He set her down by the dresser and let her hand him over a t-shirt and pair of sweats before she pulled on the button up her had been wearing and climbed into bed, waiting for his answer.

"I'd feel better if you did." Daryl admitted. "I know we should save them for if I do come inside you, but I'd just rather be safe."

"You came inside me after we burned the moonshine shack to the floor. Remember? I didn't get pregnant. Maybe I can't get pregnant if I'm not getting my period." Beth said digging through the nightstand and taking out a pack of pills. Daryl tossed her a bottle of water he had in his pack. Beth took the pills and handed the trash over to Daryl.

"I'll ask Aaron tomorrow about getting some rubbers. You shouldn't have to." Daryl said tossing the wrapper in his bag, he'd burn it later; they had a fire pit in their yard.

"I'll ask Jessie about birth control. I liked it when you came inside me." Beth said dragging Daryl into bed with her.

"You don't want to get pregnant." Daryl said snuggling in behind her.

"Well not right now anyway." Beth said honestly. "I told you before I don't want to just survive. I want to live."


	2. Chapter 2 Settling In

Starting Over Again Chapter 2

Beth rolled over and out of bed when she heard Judith's soft cries coming from the closet. She quickly pulled off the button up she had thrown on and puled on her sweat pants and t-shirt that she had been given for pajamas. Judith started to cry harder and flail her little arms in the air, impatiently waiting to be picked up, changed and fed. She had quickly become accustomed to life in Alexandria. Beth picked her up and quickly put a fresh diaper on the baby and started down the stairs to the kitchen to make her a bottle. She bounced the baby up and down to quiet her so she wouldn't wake the rest of the house. "It's got to get warm baby." Beth said as she looked out the picture window and observed the compound. It was quiet along the dark streets. Alexandria didn't light streetlights or keep bon fires going, they didn't want to attract anything unwelcome while the town slept. Beth still was leery about the lack of watches the town had. Rick had convinced them that 1 person should at least be watching the gates 24/7, Sasha had asked for as many night shifts as she could have in the tower.

"Hey." Daryl said making his way down the stairs. "Anything out there?" Beth shook her head and sat down on the couch with the baby. Daryl walked to the kitchen and handed her the bottle. "Almost done the bike."

"That means you're almost ready to start leaving." Beth said nervously. She still didn't like being around many strangers alone. Daryl was relieved that she didn't mind Eric, he knew when he was gone, and if Rick was working Beth didn't plan on being home alone anymore.

"I used to go out on runs before." Daryl said gazing out the windows towards the walls.

"I know." Beth said softly as Judith drifted back to sleep as she drank. "I didn't really like it then, it was a necessary evil. We don't need more people. Let them find us."

"We don't want to be ambushed. We only want good people. You still believe there are good people out there right?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded.

"I don't know how many. I hope there's more though." Beth said shifting Judith to her shoulder. "I'm going back to bed, are you coming?"

"I'm just going to check the yard. I'll be up later." Daryl said.

"You're going to have a smoke and listen to see if you can hear anything." Beth said with a smile.

"I'm cutting back. I'm still on the first pack Aaron gave me." Daryl said opening the front door and making his way to the porch. Beth worked her way slowly up to their room and eased the baby back into her pack and play and turned on her nightlight.

"Hey." Rick said from the doorway. "She being too much trouble?"

"She's no trouble." Beth said smiling. "Wakes up around 2am every night, eats and then sleeps till 8am. We nap after lunch." Beth said. "Think she's going to crawl soon."

"Yeah I've seen you trying to teach her." Rick said with a smile. "I just wanted to make sure she wasn't over whelming you." Rick said turning and heading off back to bed. "If you ever want a night off, her bed is transportable."

"Might take you up on a morning off sometime." Beth said quietly as she closed the door. She was a little frustrated. The pantry had given her 4 condoms to last month. Apparently they thought sex once a week was enough. The doctor had suggested that Beth track her cycle and use the condoms on the days she was ovulating, but Beth would have to wait till she started having a cycle again. Pete told her it would come back once her body was no longer in survival mode.

"Nothing out there." Daryl said shaking Beth from her thoughts. Daryl kicked off his boots and stretched out the bed. "You sleeping any easier?" Beth nodded her head. "I feel you leaving the bed."

"I don't leave as often though." Beth said. "I stay asleep longer too." Beth added pulling off her clothes. She crawled on top of Daryl and kissed him. "I don't get tired out like I used to when we were on the road or at the prison." Daryl reached down and cupped the back of her thighs and pulled her up till she was straddling his hips.

"You asking me to tire you out?" Daryl asked running his palm up and down her back.

"Maybe." Beth said resting her head against his shoulder and kissing his neck. "Want to use one of our condoms?" Daryl pushed her back a little bit and leaned up and licked around her nipples. "If we're not going to I'm going to need more." Beth said rocking against his jeans and grinding down. Daryl sat up and moved Beth so she was straddling one of his thighs.

"Keep moving." Daryl said holding her head still as he kissed her hard. Beth cried into his mouth as she moved slowly. Daryl moved his hands to her hips and pulled her down harder. Beth whimpered. "I thought you wanted more."

"I do." Beth said pulling his mouth back to her chest. "I want more than rubbing myself against you." Beth said trying push Daryl back down on his back. Daryl reached under her thighs again and picked her up and walked over and sat her on the back of the couch, leaning her back against the cold glass. He kneeled on the cushion and pushed her legs open. Beth shivered as he kissed his way up her thigh to her center. "I want you." Beth panted out as he softly lapped at her. He switched to burying his face against her as he thrust his tongue into her. Beth reached down and circled her clit with her fingers. Daryl pulled her hand away and applied a few soft kisses to her clit before sucking it in between his lips and grazing his teeth over her. Beth let out a little cry and pushed his head back. "Do it again." She said changing her mind and pulling him by the hair back against her. Daryl repeated his actions and held her thighs open when she started to close them.

"You keep shivering. Are you too cold against the glass?" Daryl asked kissing each of her thighs and pulling her back down into his lap before making quick work of his belt and unfastened his jeans. Beth shook her head as her trembling died down.

"It was you making me tremble." Beth said reaching out and running her thumbs over his lips. Daryl kissed her thumbs and fumbled with the foil packet. Beth reached down and placed the edge of the packet between her teeth and ripped it open carefully. "You and Aaron found a pack of condoms, I can't believe he made you turn it in." Beth said stroking him and then holding him as he slipped the condom on.

"He found them. If I had found them they'd have been in my pocket." Daryl said letting her arch back over the back of the couch again as he slide into her. "I want to be in you all the time." Daryl grunted out as he moved in and out of her. "Already told him the first recruiting trip we're stopping for a few things I need if I get the chance." Beth smiled and gazed at the stars through the window upside down.

"Remember the tree house? " Beth asked. "I like being like this and looking at the sky." Beth whimpered as Daryl switched to long, deep thrusts.

"You want to sneak around outside?" Daryl asked picking her back up again and moving so she was straddling him so she could look over his shoulder out window still.

"You'd build me a tree house?" Beth teased as she started to ride him.

"Need a tree first." Daryl said running his hand down the center of her chest lightly. "I'd take you up to the roof."

"Maybe this summer." Beth said pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him as they moved. "Now that I'm warm I don't like being cold." Beth added as Daryl moved his hands to her hips to speed up the pace.

"I'll keep you warm." Daryl said nipping at her collarbone. Beth let her mouth fall open and whined as Daryl pulled her roughly back and forth. "Come on Beth." Daryl groaned. Beth placed her hand between them and started to circle herself again until she came against him. Daryl moved her up and down softly till he filled the condom. He lifted her carefully off of him and placed her on the couch where she reclined back with her legs pressed together and a smile on her face as he walked towards the bathroom and pulled the condom off. He came back out with a warm washcloth and carefully wiped the inside of her thighs down. He pulled her up bounced her on the bed. "Get under the covers." Daryl said climbing into the bed beside her and letting her snuggle into him. "Body heat works best skin to skin." He said pressing her chest to his.

"Are you going to come to the party this time?" Beth asked running her hand up under the undershirt he still had on. "Deanna came by yesterday afternoon while I was fixing supper to make sure I was coming and bringing another salad."

"Maybe." Daryl answered. "You want me to go?" Beth nodded against him. "Then I'll go." Beth smiled and kissed his chest. "You going to come over to Aaron' with me in the morning?"

"I'll be by a little later." Beth said yawning. "I need to head over and get our rations for the day, our party supplies. Glenn said he found a few toys last time he went out, but that Aiden made him turn them in. I hope there's a few left for Judy."

"I'll come back for you then. We can eat lunch with Aaron and Eric. No one ever comes home anyway." Daryl said. "Try to get some more sleep." Beth rolled on her side and let Daryl drape his arm over her. Beth woke later to her legs being nudged apart and soft kisses on her thighs.

"Baby's going to be up soon." Beth mumbled pushing his head back, "We can't start." Beth said arching away from his tongue as he licked her firmly.

"You didn't hear? Rick came and got her. He's off this morning." Daryl said sucking softly on her. Beth dropped her hips back to the bed and let Daryl lift one of her legs over his shoulder. "Said he'd watch her till around 10am." Daryl said nipping at her thighs. "Thought I'd wake you up and let you know." Daryl said placing his mouth over her sucking.

"That was nice of him. It's really nice of you." Beth said as Daryl placed his hands underneath her and lifted her to his mouth. "Are we going to use another condom?" Beth asked hopefully.

"No." Daryl said. "I just wanted to eat your pussy." Beth shivered at his words.

"Why?" Beth asked as he spread her open with his left hand and rubbed her with the thumb of his right.

"I love your hands on my head, massaging my scalp." Daryl said lowering his mouth and giving her a few licks. "I love the way you taste. The way you smell. I can smell you in my beard later. Only reason I wash it away is I don't want anyone else to smell you sweet and good you are." Daryl said dropping his mouth back down again. He reached up and palmed her breasts as she withered under him. "I'd leave the taste of you on my lips until I could take another taste." Daryl added lifting his lips to circle around her entrance and over the hood to her clit.

"I feel selfish, I want to make you feel good too." Beth said finally lowering her hands to his head and tugging on his hair lightly as her threaded her fingers down to his scalp and scratched.

"If you ever wake up before me you can return the favor." Daryl said sliding two fingers into her and flicking his tongue over her. "That sound fair?" Beth shook her head from side to side as her hips started to move.

"You wake up as soon as I move." Beth whined rubbing her thumbs along his hairline. "I want to make you feel good now." Daryl continued to lick and nip at her as his fingers worked in and out of her. Beth arched into his mouth and hugged the sides of his head with her thighs as she came. Beth pulled Daryl up her body as she caught her breath and kissed him lightly on the top of his head as he rested against her chest. "Don't you want to feel good too?"

"I feel pretty great." Daryl chuckled against her chest as Beth ran her hands over his head. Daryl lifted himself up and pressed against her as he kissed her on the mouth.

"You feel really great." Beth said pressing her thigh against his groin. Daryl groaned and pulled her leg around him. "Just pull out." Beth said pushing his sleep pants down his thighs with her feet. "I need you. You need it too." Beth said reaching between them and stroking him as he kissed her neck. Daryl reached into the nightstand and grabbed another condom and ripped it open and quickly slid it on. Beth smiled and let him roll her over on to her hands and knees. Daryl sat back on his heels and lifted Beth into his lap and placed his hands on her ass to move her on him.

"God you tight." Daryl said running a hand up and down her back once Beth started moving on her own.

"Your big. Anyone would feel tight with you inside them." Beth moaned as she started to grind down against him. "Feels like you fill me up every time." She said dropping her head down and panting. Daryl lifted her back to her knees as he stood up on his and pressed her chest down as he thrust hard into her. Beth cried out into the mattress. "Daryl I'm going to come again! " Beth turned her head slightly so she could look back at Daryl.

"That's right, look at me while you come." Daryl said pulling out so just his tip was inside of her. Beth whined and tried to move back against him but Daryl held her still. Beth clenched around his tip, trying to draw him back inside her. Daryl groaned and started moving into her again. Beth came almost instantly with a whimper, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. Her orgasms pulled his finish right out of him and he fell forward across her back and breathed heavily against her for a few moments before rolling off of her and pulling the condom off. "We really need to learn to ration our condoms." Daryl said thinking to the one they had left to last the rest of the month.

"I could ask Noah and Tara to ask for condoms. They aren't using them they could give them us." Beth said forcing herself from the bed and towards the bathroom. She stumbled through the door and pouted at Daryl chuckling.

"Weak knees Greene?" Daryl asked rolling out of bed and following her to the shower. "Better not let you shower alone. You might slip."

"You going to ignore my idea?" Beth asked as she rinsed the sweat, saliva and wetness from her body before soaping herself up.

"What are you going to tell them?" Daryl asked. "No one knows about us but Aaron. They all think I sleep by you because of then nightmares you had on the road. That I make you feel safe. They don't think were doing anything."

"I can tell Noah the truth. Tara won't care. We should tell everyone anyway. I think Jenny thinks I'm sleeping around. When I said 4 weren't enough she gave me a look. I know Maggie and Glenn get more. There's a whole box in their bathroom. Unless Father Gabriel and Carol are hooking up, they get more than 4 for the month." Beth said stepping to the side so Daryl could clean up. "Do you really think Rick and Noah don't hear us?" Beth asked. She knew Carl didn't, he'd sleep through anything.

"They never said anything." Daryl said. "Let me talk to Aaron. He knows about us." Daryl said as he rinsed off.

"You don't think people are going to find it weird if Aaron starts asking for condoms after he starts hanging around and working with you?" Beth pointed out.

"Didn't think of that." Daryl said holding the door open so Beth could leave the shower. "Let's not worry about it for today alright?" Beth nodded and left to go get dressed.

"I'll ask for more anyway. She doesn't have to know they're for me." Beth said pulling on a pair of her threadbare panties and worn out jeans. She fished a bra out from under the bed and snapped it on. She pulled on a warn out t-shirt Carl had decided he didn't want anymore and slipped her feet into her flats. "I better get down there." Beth said listening to Judith whining. "If I can hear her, they probably can hear us." She added shutting the door behind her as Daryl flushed red. Beth made her way down the stairs and found a whiny Judith sitting in her high chair turning her head and refusing to eat the instant oats Rick was trying to feed her.

"I don't think she like me much now that you're back." Rick said. Judith cried as Beth took the bowl and walked to the counter and opened the fridge. She dumped in 2 spoons of applesauce and mixed it back up before handing it back to Rick.

"Try now." Beth said as she started to heat another bottle. Rick spooned a bit up and held it to Judith's mouth. She took a bite and smiled smacking her lips.

"I didn't know she got so fussy." Rick said spooning more into her mouth.

"She's a regular baby now." Beth said putting the bottle on the heat. "Rick?"

"Yeah?" Rick asked wiping the mess off Judith's face and spooning it back to her mouth.

"Will you ask at the pantry for more condoms? They only will give me 4 for the whole month. Maggie and Glenn were given a whole box of 30."

"You think they'll give me more?" Rick asked. "If I go ask they're going to think you're sleeping with me."

"Well, I'm sure they think that already. We're not ready for everyone to know yet." Beth said taking the now empty bowl from Rick and placing it in the dishwasher along with yesterday's supper dishes and closing it to run it.

"One of you isn't ready. I don't think it's you." Rick said picking up his jacket and leaving to get to work. Beth tested the bottle and picked the baby up and slid the bottle to her lips as she mentally made a list of requests at the pantry. Daryl came down from the bedroom and kissed her on the head on his way out the door. Beth tossed him an apple to eat on the way to Aaron's. Judith started to drift off for her morning nap so Beth eased her into her stroller and tucked a blanket around her and started off for the pantry. She walked around the backdoor and knocked.

"Hi Beth." Olivia said. "Jenny is going to be so upset she missed the baby." She said holding open the door so Beth could push the stroller into the storage area.

"She actually takes naps now." Beth said with a smile.

"Deanna mentioned that she wanted you to make another salad. Let me gather you up what you got last time. Then we'll work on your own supplies. Olivia said stepping into the green house for the fresh herbs, greens and veggies Beth would need for the salad for the party. "Anything special you need or want for yourself?" Olivia asked looking over the clipboard. "Looks like you are due for more applesauce and oats for the baby. Do you need more diapers? Formula?"

"I'm low on formula. I've been using the old dishtowels and hand towels for diapers and saving the disposables for nighttime. Having my own washing machine is a treat." Beth said with a smile. "I made my own laundry detergent from half a bar soap and a lot of water."

"Thank god for Carol!" Olivia said with a laugh. "We had almost ran out of detergent when she came in and wrote out a recipe. Can you believe that a bit of baking soda and grated soap with boiling water makes enough detergent for a year?" Beth smiled as Olivia dropped a few more raggedy towels into the basket in the bottom of the stroller.

"Do you have more duck?" Beth asked "Or any type of bird really. I want to make some homemade soup and can it myself. I've been saving the ends of carrots, onions and celery in the freezer to make a good broth. I got the carrots pieces left from the last time I shaved them down for the salad. I think with the ones for this week I could make a pretty good amount."

"No problem. I'm glad you're not wasteful. Some people here don't know how to make the most of what we give them." Olivia said adding an extra onion, a few stalks of celery, a quart of tomatoes and a mason jar of wild rice. "I can spare ½ a duck for your soup. Daryl brought in rabbits he left us 12, I think it's fair if you get 3 of them for your supper tomorrow." Olivia tossed in a few packs of instant flavored potatoes and a bag of frozen beans from the freezer.

"Do you have any Advil? Or do I have to go to the doctor for all medication?" Beth asked.

"You go to the clinic for that." Olivia said adding 2 cans of formula to the basket. "I was able to make an actual chocolate cake for tonight's party. Be sure to get a piece." Olivia added as she handed Beth a new shirt. "I don't think it will hurt if you guys get a few more clothing items. I'm pretty sure your staying now." She said adding a few pairs of boxers and undershirts and a 3 pack of panties to a bag. "I know you were only given tank tops, 2 skirts and a hoodie." She said handing Beth the bag. "I figure a few warmer shirts would be useful."

"Thank you. Carl gave me one of his t-shirts. He'll be glad to this black one." Beth said. "I better get over to the clinic. I need more diaper ointment and some pain meds." Beth said deciding against asking her for anything else since she had been so generous. Beth was walking towards the clinic when Aiden came out of his house and started walking beside her.

"You know instead of leading my little brother on, you could have just told him you were already taken." He said with a smile. Beth looked over at him. "Don't play dumb. I saw you arched over the back of your couch last night, Rick's head between your thighs. I told him at the party, when Rick possessively put his arm around you, but he didn't want to believe me."

"You make it a habit to stare in bedroom windows?" Beth asked blushing. "Why are you so sure it was Rick?"

"Wasn't Noah. You don't have to protect him. No one here is going to care that he's fucking the baby sitter." Aiden said leaving her as he turned to the gate to relieve the guard that was on duty. Beth shook her head and walked up the porch of the clinic and scooped the sleeping baby up after parking the stroller. She knocked on the door before entering and sat on the bench. Rosita made her way from the back and smiled when she saw Beth waiting.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I need more ointment for the baby and some Advil if you've got it." Beth said.

"What's wrong? You look upset." Rosita asked as she unlocked a filing cabinet that was used to store the medication. She handed Beth a small travel size container of Advil and a tube of ointment and filled out her logs.

"This town. Full of busybodies and perverts." Beth said signing the book. "How many condoms did you and Abe get? Maggie and Glenn got a whole box."

"We got a box too." Rosita said. "What do you need condoms for? I saw Rick getting some at the pantry today. They gave him a whole strip."

"They only would give me 4 for the whole month. Don't you find it odd that they gave more to Rick?" Beth asked purposely avoiding having to tell Rosita they were not for Rick.

"So who is it?" Rosita asked. "It's obviously not Rick, or else you wouldn't care that he got whole strip. It's Daryl isn't it?"

"Shut up. You can't say anything. Daryl isn't ready." Beth said letting Rosita walk her out. Neither girl noticed Pete eavesdropping. If Rick wasn't fucking that blond why'd he need condoms? Pete slapped the wall and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Starting Over Again, Chapter 3

Beth stirred in her sleep and buried her head further into the pillow once the sound of water through the pipes worked its way into her bedroom. Daryl was out on his first run and she always slept with the door open when he was gone to make sure that Rick, Noah or even Carl would hear her if there was an emergency. She cracked her eyes open and realized it was the middle of the night still and pitch black in the room. Only a soft light from the baby's night-light in the walk in closet and a small sliver of light under the bathroom door lit the room. She figured that Rick was using the steam shower that was in her master bathroom after being on duty. For some reason he actually thought it was important to find out who had destroyed the stupid metal sculptor Jessie had been working on. Beth had rolled her eyes when he came home for dinner and told her about it. She really thought the time could be better spent on safety, training these people on how to be safer and teaching them that only luck, not their walls had been keeping them alive and well. Daryl and Aaron had gone out on a practice run and were not back yet. Beth hoped they'd be back before Glenn, Noah and Tara left with Aiden and Nicholas in search of specific supplies and tools for their generators. The sound of the water lulled her back to a light sleep and once the water shut off she was barely aware of not hearing another sound before falling into a deeper sleep.

Daryl dried off silently, relieved that Beth had stayed asleep when he walked into the room; he hadn't wanted to wake her for 2 reasons. She was finally sleeping soundly and he was relieved that she was getting well rested again and he hadn't wanted her to see him covered in walker gore. He and Aaron had run into a small herd, but they had been able to deal with it. Sure they had a few close calls and they were certainly sore and covered in rotten flesh and blood, but they were fine. Daryl would tell her about it when she inevitably would find his clothing to wash in the morning, but at least it would be after she knew he was perfectly fine and she wouldn't have to see him. He put his pants and shirts in the bathtub and filled it with cool water like Beth had shown him to soak some of the stains out and took a rag out and wiped his leather clean. He was careful to use only a damp cloth to not damage the warn leather. Beth had been able to get really strong thread and actual needles for leather and had painstakingly sewed and patched up the vest, it was honestly in better shape then it had been in since before the end of the world and Daryl intended to keep it that way. He turned off the light to the bathroom before opening the door and let his eyes adjust before he made his way back out into the bedroom. He walked over and softly closed their door before turning back towards the bed. Beth had rolled over on her back and kicked the blanket off, and her beautiful legs were almost glowing in the moonlight. All his thoughts about letting her sleep went out the window when he noticed the strip of condoms she had on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

Beth woke with a little sigh as she felt her hips being lifted off the bed. She recognized the callouses on Daryl's fingertips as they grazed over her skin as he pulled off her sleep shorts and panties. She opened her eyes and smiled as she coyly pressed her legs together. Daryl kissed her knees and pulled her up to a sitting position so he could pull her shirt off. "I thought you'd be gone another day." Beth said pulling his hands around her and leaning back to pull him down on top of her. "I'm glad you're back." Daryl kissed her and pulled back kissing her collarbone and chest. Beth pushed him back and rolled over on her hands and knees. Daryl started to kiss down her back. "No, don't." Beth said stopping him from spreading her legs and eating her out. "I haven't showered since you've been gone." Beth said pressing her legs back together and grabbing his hand and trying to pull him back up on top of her so his chest rested against her back. Daryl pushed her head back towards the bed gently and pushed her legs apart again. His thumbs gently massaged the back of her thighs for a few seconds before he placed them against her lips and spread her open.

"I don't care." Daryl said gruffly pulling her back roughly against his face as he traced a long swipe of his tongue from her down to her opening. Beth closed her eyes and whimpered into her pillow. Daryl gently placed a kiss to the back of her thighs. "You taste better." Daryl said moving his fingers between her legs and lightly tracing over her, teasing her. "If you really don't want me to I won't, but don't worry about not showering." Daryl said kissing her lower back and waiting to see what Beth wanted. Daryl barely suppressed a grin when she rolled back over on her back and let him press her legs open as he settled on his stomach between them. He waited till she lifted her hands to his head and guided his mouth back down to her neatly trimmed pussy and placed a soft kiss against her mound. "I only got two hands." Daryl teased. Beth lowered her feet so they rested against his shoulders so he could let go of them. Daryl quickly spread her open and again and continued to firmly trail his tongue from her top to bottom, just savoring her taste and getting hard with each little moan she made and every little pull of his hair.

"I got more condoms." Beth said softly, pressing off his shoulder so she could arch into his mouth. Daryl moved his mouth back to her clit on focused on tracing over it and sucking softly as he eased a finger into her and groaning as she squeezed his finger tightly.

"I know when I saw them I decided to wake you up." Daryl said lifting his mouth and eyes up to look up at her. Beth gently pulled his head back down and scooted closer to his mouth, easing both legs over his shoulders to she could use her leg muscles to keep him closer. Daryl stopped his teasing and sucked her clit into his mouth and continued to work his finger in and out of her slowly, working to get her nice and wet. He slid his free hand up and cupped one of her tits and pinched her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger and pulled and softly twisted it earning a sharp inhale and deep exhale as Beth moaned. He felt her shift and watched as she reached over to the side of the bed and pulled the condoms over and pushed them into the palm of the hand working her nipple.

"I missed you inside me." Beth said pitifully letting her legs fall off his shoulders so he could sit back to slid a condom on. He had only been gone for 2 nights and Beth was acting like he had been gone for weeks. He knew better than to point it out; Beth still wasn't 100% ok with him being gone at all. Terrible things had happened to her when she had been separated from him, and she had told him she was on edge even when he went off hunting since she couldn't just go with him anymore. Daryl continued to work her over with his fingers and tongue, ignoring her obvious attempts to get him to fuck her. "Daryl!" She said. "Come on already." She said pulling harder on his hair and dragging him up her body. She placed the waist band to his boxer between her big toes and the next toes and straightened her legs dragging them down his body so he could kick them off and pulling his shirt up his body and stretching it over her head, giving up once it became tangled in his arms. She got pretty much what she wanted, skin to skin contact when she pulled him down chest to chest and kissed him on the lips and moaned when felt him hard, hot and heavy against her stomach. "Put the condom on and make love to me Daryl." Beth whispered looking into his eyes before kissing him again. Daryl kept his forehead pressed to hers as he pulled a condom off the strip with his teeth and carefully ripped it open using his teeth again. He expertly put it on without breaking eye contact, wanting to watch as her eyes fluttered the way they always did as he eased his way into her slowly before stopping once her walls surrounded him to give her time to adjust. He had quite literally fucked her hard and fast from every angle and position, but she always felt so tight around him. Beth moved his hands to her hips and lifted up against him, his sign that he could start moving.

"You good?" He asked after a few shallow thrusts. Beth bit her lip and smiled turning his face back to her so she could continue to kiss him. Daryl knew what she wanted when she asked him to make love to her, so wanted close contact and lots of kissing. When she wanted to be fucked she wanted it rough. He reached around her and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into his lap and keeping them chest-to-chest. "Wrap your legs around me." Beth hooked her ankles together around him and moaned as he lifted and moved her against him and kissed at her neck lightly, not wanting to leave marks that anyone else would see. Beth moaned again and let her head fall back; pressing harder against him to get friction she desperately wanted against her clit. She was slick against him and Daryl rested his head against her chest, enjoying her heat and the way her squeezing was massaging him.

"Daryl I'm going to come." Beth warned moving harder against him and lowering her mouth to his shoulder. "I might be loud." She whispered against his neck before placing her own kisses there as she whimpered. Daryl didn't mind or was he surprised when she bit down on his shoulder as she came. It didn't hurt, she never bit hard, and she'd only left a small bruise on him once, from biting anyway. Daryl lowered her back to the bed and started to move harder against her. Beth sighed contently and moved her hands between them and played with her own nipples, tracing them softly with her nails.

"I want you to come again." Daryl ground out as he moved. Beth pulled his head down to her chest and pushed her breast into his mouth and moved her hand between them and pressed against clit softly, she knew she didn't need much to come. Beth moaned loudly again and trembled around Daryl and pulled him deep as she clenched around as he came. Daryl swiped his tongue over her nipple one more time before reaching down and holding the base of the condom and pulling out as he rolled off of her and made his way back to the bathroom and get rid of the condom. Beth rolled after him and turned the shower on again, barely turning on the hot water. She wanted to cool off before going back to bed. Daryl followed her into the shower for a quick rinse before stepping out and leaving her to shower. He went out and dressed in his wrinkled boxers and balled up undershirt and made the bed, finding Beth's shirt, shorts and panties. He tossed her panties into the laundry pile she had in the corner of the room. He'd have to look into getting her a hamper on their next recruiting trip. Beth made her way back out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and picked her shorts up and pulled them on. Daryl moved behind her on the bed and moved the towel against her head and dried her hair for her before tossing her towel into the pile and picking her comb up and working the tangles out of her hair.

"Was it bad out there?" Beth asked leaning forward so he could comb out the length of her hair. She hadn't bothered getting a trim from Jessie. So far just her and Daryl hadn't at least gotten a trim and her hair was longer then it had ever been. Daryl had asked her not to cut it off and she had promised so long as he kept bringing her back elastics and hair stuff.

"You notice the tub?" Daryl asked as he started to braid her hair into one long loose braid so she could sleep comfortably. Beth nodded and dropped the towel around her body and slipped her shirt back on. "Nothing we couldn't handle. Both of us are fine." Daryl said. "We're going back out tomorrow. We thought we might have seen signs of people. We're going to go out with the RV and bike, more gas." Beth let him pull her against him and the sheets over them.

"But Noah, Glenn and Tara are going out too." Beth said.

"Eugene too." Daryl admitted. "They'll only be gone for the day though. We scouted a warehouse for them. They're taking Eugene to make sure they get everything useful they need." Daryl said sleepily. "I don't think we'll be gone much more than 2 days."

"I hate you leaving." Beth admitted. "I know you have to though." Daryl kissed her temple. "I wish Pete left when you were gone. At least Aiden will be gone for most of the time you are." Daryl tensed. He knew the doctor made Beth nervous just from their initial meeting. Beth had told him about what Aiden had said and he had wanted to tackle him to the ground and beat him but Beth had made him promise not to cause any trouble this time. She had promised not to stop him if he said anything rude to her again.

"Just keep your knife on you just in case." Daryl reminded her. Beth didn't like the looks that they got when they were out and about with a knife strapped to their belts. She knew better than to be without it though.

"I think they're trying to keep us apart, making sure we don't have the strength in numbers." Beth said closing her eyes and settling against his chest.

"What do you mean?" Daryl asked opening his eyes again.

"They send Rick and Michonne out patrolling and looking for trouble, Abraham is out fixing the fences on the other side of the wall, Tara, Noah and Glenn are always going runs or training to go on runs, you and Aaron are hunting or recruiting. Only ones of us inside the walls are Rosita, Maggie, me, Carol and "the Kids"."

"I didn't think anyone but me and Carol noticed." Daryl admitted. 'That's why I'm always glad that you head over to Eric's or stay inside while we're all gone."

"It might be nothing, it might be a coincidence, but about 3 to 4 days a week we are spread pretty thin." Beth said. "They did make Maggie Deanna's assistant, Rosie's in the clinic, and if I wanted to I'd be in the pantry. Carol thinks it's giving us the illusion of power though."

"Don't worry too much about it." Daryl said. "Let me talk to Aaron. Might be able to work out a different schedule next month so I'm not gone when the supply team is gone."

"That'd be nice." Beth said softly. She tightened her hold around his torso and drifted off to sleep. Daryl knew he'd have to talk to Rick about the job assignments now that he knew it was making Beth nervous. He pulled Beth closer and threw his free arm over his eyes to catch some sleep.

Beth was honestly surprised to wake up in the morning with Daryl still in bed with her. He was almost always awake and gone by the time she would be starting her day with the baby on days he was going out with Aaron. Beth quickly and quietly got out of bed and grabbed Judy who was slowly waking up and took her into the bathroom with her so Daryl could sleep longer. Judy let out a little cough and whimper and settled her head against Beth's shoulder and went back to sleep. Beth eased her sleep shorts down and rubbed the baby's back while she peed. She eased her cheek against the baby's forehead to check and was relieved that it wasn't warm. "Wake up baby." Beth cooed as she struggled to pull her shorts back up with one hand. Judy continued to sleep against her so Beth leaned back to balance her while she washed her hands and brushed her teeth. She wiped her face with a damp cloth before crawling back into bed and settling the baby against her chest. Daryl rolled back over on his back and reached out in his sleep and ran his hand over Judy's head. He pooped his eyes open and saw Beth smiling guiltily at him.

"I didn't hear her crying." He said flipping on his side and letting Beth scoot closer and wrapping in arm around her and the baby.

"She didn't." Beth admitted kissing the top of Judy's head. "She'll be awake soon anyway." Beth said. "I just took her with me so she wouldn't wake you while I was in the bathroom. I think she's sleepy though. Won't hurt to let her sleep a little longer with me."

"Nah won't hurt her at all. Might be a step back in all the hard work you put in getting her to sleep in her own bed though." Daryl said rubbing his thumb along Beth's spine.

"I let her sleep with me the first night you were gone." Beth admitted. "She loved it."

"I don't want her crawling in here once she's walking and able to pull herself out of that shitty crib."

"It's all we have for her. Bringing back a crib isn't a priority." Beth said. "Pretty soon she'll need a real bed anyway."

"If me and Aaron come across a crib I'll fit it in the RV." Daryl said. "Well at least the mattress. I can make her a crib. We got lots of wood."

"Just cause I say something would be nice doesn't mean you need to try and make it happen. She's fine in the Pack and Play."

"I got nothing else to do when I'm not working." Daryl said getting out of bed and stretching. "I'm going to go start to get ready. I got to head over and pack up so Aaron and I are ready to go right after lunch." Daryl added as he walked into the bathroom. Beth settled back against her pillow and combed her fingers through the baby's hair. Judy slowly opened her eyes, blinking. Beth smiled at her. Judy smiled at her and cuddled further into her arms as Beth rolled with her out of bed.

"Let's get you changed." Beth said settling on the floor and quickly changing her diaper. "We'll leave your sleeper on. It looks chilly out today." Beth added sliding a pair of overalls over the sleeper and pulling Judy to a sitting position. "You behave while I get dressed." Beth said reaching over and pulling some clean clothing out for herself. Judy reached forward and grabbed her feet, falling on to her back and pulling her covered toes into her mouth. Beth smiled and quickly changed, keeping covered as much as possible even though the baby couldn't possibly care about her being naked and turning her back to put on her bra and shirt. She grabbed some of Daryl's old clothes and eased open the door while he was in the shower. "I'm putting some things for you to change into on the counter." Beth called over the water. "I'll make you some breakfast."

"Thanks, I'll be down in a few minutes." Daryl said sticking his head under the water. Beth admired his backside for a few seconds before walking into the room and scooping the baby up.

"I bet you want a bottle and some breakfast too don't you?" Beth asked making her way down the stairs. Rick, Noah and Carl were sitting at the table eating cereal with powdered milk. Beth scrunched her face up and put the kettle on. "You share some oats with me won't you?" Beth asked Judy who was pulling her braid towards her mouth. Beth continued to fix her mug of tea and put a bottle on the heat pouring the remaining water over the oats and stirring them to a smooth consistency. She added a tablespoon of applesauce and made her way over to the table. She left a bowl of the porridge on the counter for Daryl and eased Judy into her high chair. Judy opened her mouth before Beth could even sit down and Noah laughed as she leaned towards Beth with her mouth wide open, waiting on her breakfast.

"This is what happens when you don't eat well for Daddy." Rick said with a laugh. "You're starving in the morning." Rick said watching as Judy smacked her lips around the first bit Beth gave her. Beth took a small bit and spooned more into the baby's waiting mouth. Daryl made his way down the stairs with his crossbow and pack and grabbed his bowl off the counter.

"You going to be gone long?" Rick asked as Daryl leaned against the counter and started scooping the porridge into his mouth.

"Not sure. Might be a few days." Daryl said. "You on or off for the next little bit?"

"On. What way you headed? We don't hear from you in four days and we'll be heading out to find you."

"We're going further east. We thought we might have seen signs of people." Daryl said. "Give me 5 days to get back. I won't be gone that long though." Daryl promised when Beth shot him a look.

"I got to head out. Aiden insists on going over protocol and letting us know he's in charge." Noah said sliding his seat back under the table and picking up a journal he had been given. "I can't wait till they transfer me to construction." Beth waved with her free hand as Noah hurried out the door. Carl soon left for school and Rick made his way out the door to start patrolling. Daryl handed Judith her bottle on his way out the door. Judy tilted her head to drink it and Beth spooned the last few bites into her mouth.

"You be careful." She said before Daryl could shut the door behind him. Daryl stopped and let his bag and crossbow lean against the doorframe.

"You could walk over to Eric's with me now. Hang out while we pack up the bike."

"We'd be in the way." Beth said loading the dishwasher.

"So be in the way." Daryl said lifting the baby from her high chair and settling her in his arms so she could drink her bottle more comfortably. He swung both his pack and crossbow to his shoulder while supporting the baby with one arm. Beth smiled and grabbed the baby sling and quickly packing the diaper bag. "You won't need the stroller?"

"Nah. Rick picks up our basket after I go put the order in. He'll drop it off when he comes home for lunch. The one day he took over since Judy was sick, we got way more stuff. Now he always picks it up. I think Olivia has a crush on him." Beth said following him out the door. Judy's eyes started to drop so Beth reached over and held her bottle while Judy snuggled into Daryl's chest.

"Is she going out already?" Daryl asked as Beth eased the bottle out of her mouth and slipped the soother in. Beth nodded as she put the empty bottle in the diaper bag and opened the sling so Daryl could ease the sleeping baby against her.

"She's growing again. It's tiring her out." Beth said strapping her in tightly. Daryl reached over and took the diaper bag from her and carried it the rest of the way to Aaron and Eric's.

"I was only half expecting you!" Eric said softly letting them in the front door. "Aaron's in the garage." He said waving Daryl away and hobbling with Beth to the kitchen. He poured her another cup of tea. "I haven't seen that sweet baby for a few days." He said smiling down at Judy. "She better?"

"I think so. Just tired out. No fever." Beth said sipping the tea. Eric sipped with her in a comfortable silence as Daryl and Aaron loaded the RV and bike with supplies. "I told Aaron to make sure he didn't bring back anyone annoying. I like that all of you are self-sufficient. Before you we only ever brought back people that we have to take care of."

"I just hope they find good people." Beth said turning towards the door as Daryl and Aaron made their way back inside.

"You ready to head out?" Eric asked. Aaron nodded and Daryl sat beside Beth. "Well you aren't going out without a proper meal." Eric said pulling a tray of sandwiches from the fridge. "I want to say that it's from a very fat rabbit, but I'm not sure what they gave me to roast last night." Eric said with a laugh. "Doesn't matter it tastes good with Dijon and lettuce and tomatoes."

"It's opossum." Beth said taking a bite. Eric stared at her. "Don't worry it's good. It's probably one that Daryl caught."

"Well, it's still delicious." Aaron said handing a sandwich to Eric and taking one for himself. Daryl finished his and half of Beth's before reluctantly standing and gathering up his crossbow.

"I thought your bike had a stand for that." Beth said.

"It does. Come on, I'll show you." Daryl said grabbing her hand and walking her towards the garage. Aaron smiled and turned to Eric and put his hand on his face. Eric held on to his wrist as he kissed him good-bye.

"You make sure you bring back Beth's boyfriend. She might not keep visiting me if you lose him."

Daryl let Beth sit on his bike while showed her where his crossbow went.

"Long as I notch it before I start riding I can get off at least one shot before stopping." Daryl said holding the bike up in case the kickstand couldn't hold Beth and the baby's slight weight.

"You should drop me off at the pantry on your way to the gate." Beth said with a smile. "You always said this sling could come in handy. It'd be safe right?"

"It's never safe getting on or in any type of car or truck or bike." Daryl said. "I'm just careful. If you want to take the risk I'll drop you off. I just meant in an emergency I could get you and the baby out of here in the bike a lot safer with the sling."

"Maybe you take me for a ride when you get back then? We leave the baby with Rick when you both happen to have a day off?" Beth suggested as Daryl helped her off the bike.

"It's a date." Daryl said letting Beth wrap her arms around his waist. Daryl turned so that he wouldn't crush the sleeping baby let Beth squeeze him.

"I wasn't kidding. If you come back hurt I'll kick your ass." Beth said.

"I'll be fine." Daryl said kissing her head. Beth stepped back when Aaron hit the garage door and it started to open. She followed him out and shielded her eyes as she watched Daryl pull behind the RV on the street. Aaron walked by and patted Beth on back.

"Don't worry. We'll be back." Aaron said with a smile.

"You better." Beth said leaning over to shield the baby from the sun. She watched as Daryl pulled around the RV and led Aaron down the street to the gates. She took a deep breath before making her way back through the house. Eric was tidying up from their brunch. "I think I'll head over to the pantry. Is this your list?" Beth asked taking a slip of paper off the fridge.

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing it down to them for me." Eric said looking it over one more time. "Tell Rick I said thank you for dropping it off too." Eric said hobbling to the door to see them out.

"It's not a problem. You're on his way home." Beth said as Eric slid the diaper bag back up her arm. Beth leaned over and gave him a quick hug and started to make her way down to the pantry. She turned her head at the sound of a loud crash and quickly turned so that the glass wouldn't fly into her back and hopefully miss the baby. She turned around as others left their houses and jobs to watch the two figures fighting in the streets. "Rick stop it!" She pleaded. Jessie ran out of her house and joined the crowd on the street.

"Pete!" She hissed. Pete rolled and ended up on top and landed a few blows. Beth looked around and watched and no one was going to try and break up the fight. She reached forward to pull Pete off of Rick and received a hard elbow to the face that threw her on her back into the curb. Thankfully she didn't land on the baby, but Judy started to cry at being jostled around and Rick roared with anger when he noticed the deep bruise already forming on Beth's face as Olivia helped her up and Beth tried to calm the baby. Rick quickly kicked Pete off and proceeded to hit Pete.

"Stop this at once!" Deanna ordered as she ran up on the scene with Maggie. Maggie quickly went to Beth and gingerly touched her face and puled her further out of harms way. Rick drew his gun and pointed it at the crowd before turning it to Pete.

"Or what? You'll kick me out?" Beth wrapped her arms protectively around the baby and crouched down shaking. She was vaguely aware of Michonne walking up behind Rick and socking him in the back of the head knocking him out. She turned around and forced Pete to the ground and slapped some quick ties around his wrists.

"Someone go get Abraham. I'm going to need help getting Rick to his house and Pete to another house to stay for the night." Michonne said repeating the quick ties on Rick. A few men came forward and helped with Pete.

"We'll discuss this in a few days. Rosita I'm going to need you to tend to their wounds after you check Beth out." Deanna said as she stomped off towards her house. Rosita guided Beth and a screeching baby towards the infirmary. Beth watched over her shoulder as Michonne held a cloth to Rick's nose before turning and sitting on the steps. Rosita came back with an ice pack and held it to her cheek.

"Daryl better hurry up and get back." Beth said as Maggie made her way out of the infirmary house with a warmed bottle. Beth pulled her from the sling and settled her against her shoulder and whispered in her little ear till she calmed down.

"They won't do anything till everyone is back." Carol said making her way up the steps and sitting beside Beth. "We'll have a plan by then." Carol said. "And I still have the two other guns." She whispered to Beth.


	4. Chapter 4

Starting Over, Again Chapter 4

Daryl and Aaron couldn't believe their luck. This Moran guy had shown up just as Daryl had started to lose hope. He honestly thought they'd never make it back to Alexandria and Beth. They had asked Morgan to come back with them and had been shocked when he said no. He pulled a map out and asked them directions and Daryl noticed the message on the map. He explained he was tracking his friend Rick Grimes.

"Rick is back in Alexandria." Daryl said explaining about the prison and their journey to Alexandria. It matched the path Morgan had taken before losing Rick's trail. Morgan agreed to come back and check out their community. Daryl was a little upset that they had lost Aaron's backpack and a few supplies they had found but at least he still had his crossbow and pack. He had found a pack of tank tops that he though would fit Beth and a bottle of lotion. Her skin had been a dry and she had taken to rubbing a drop or two of olive oil into her skin. He knew she'd appreciate it. Daryl drove up to the gate and waited. No one came to open it.

"That's weird." Aaron said as he pulled up to the wall. Daryl climbed up to the roof of the RV and looked over the wall. There appeared to be a town meeting going on in the courtyard around a bonfire. Daryl hoisted himself over the fence and opened the gate so Aaron could drive through. Moran walked his bike through for him and he quickly locked up. He pulled his hand away and noticed walked blood on the gate.

"Beth." Daryl said leaving his bike and taking off towards the fire. Aaron and Morgan followed behind him, skidding to a stop when they saw Rick beside a walker body covered in guts and Michonne and Maggie trying to save Reg, his throat had been slit with Michonne's sword. Morgan and Aaron flinched when Deanna tearful asked Rick to do it and he whipped out a gun and shot Pete in the head. Daryl quickly scanned the crowd. "Where's Beth?" He asked eyeing the walker. "Walkers got in here where is she?"

"She stayed back at the house with the baby." Carol said. Daryl took off down the street and Rick and Abraham trailed behind him. Daryl skidded to a stop when he saw Beth shivering in the roof in a towel with the baby in her arms wrapped in her housecoat. Daryl saw their door had been pushed open and a walker was standing in their yard, dragging his broken leg behind him. He guessed that he had followed Beth out the window to their room that was open. He whistled and Beth looked up. 'Stay put." Daryl said notching his crossbow and taking out the walker.

'There's another two inside." Beth said through her chattering teeth. "I killed one and barely got to the baby in time." Beth added keeping her head down against the baby. Abraham pounded on the wall beside their open door and through the walkers over the rail as they came out. Rick quickly shot them in the head and Daryl carefully made his way through the house, making sure it was clear. He grabbed a blanket and made his way to the roof. He quickly wrapped the blanket around Beth and the baby and helped them back into the house. Rick and Abraham were removing the walker from their room. Beth kept her head down and let Daryl lead her to the bathroom. He plugged the tub and started filling it with very warm water. Beth climbed in while it filled with the baby. She still had her bra and panties on and she quickly stripped the baby to warm her up.

"What happened to your face?" Daryl asked lifting her chin so he could check her eye out. It was almost swollen completely shut and the darkest shade of purple Daryl had seen as a bruise. Beth explained about Pete and Rick's fight and how no one tried to stop them. "Pete hit you?" Daryl asked, no longer really caring that Rick had just blown the brains out of one of the only doctors possibly left in the USA.

"It's worse than it looks. Maggie felt around, nothing's broken." Beth said as she shivered in the tub. Daryl turned the taps off.

"I'm gonna go heat up a blanket and some towels for you in the dryer." Daryl said making his way down stairs. He listened as Rick explained what he had discovered at the gate and the situation with Pete. Morgan stood in silence at the door and watched as Daryl grabbed the carpet shampooer Beth had found in their basement. "I want a list of everyone that went in and out today." Daryl said. He'd find out who the idiot was that left the gate open. "Who ever pulled gate duty needs to be taken off duty. He's at fault to. Reassign the guard to garden duty." Daryl made his way back up the stairs and quickly treated the stain the walker had left on their rug. He began to lose his temper when he heard Beth sobbing in the bathroom. Daryl finished on the floor and made his way back the kitchen and grabbed the warm towels and blanket. He ignored Rick and walked back to Beth.

"I got soft." Beth said as she handed the baby to Daryl. Judy sighed and smiled when he wrapped her in the warm towel.

"You stay and get warmer." Daryl said cradling the baby and turning on the hot water. Beth settled back in the tub and pulled her knees to her chest. Daryl made his way down stairs with a clean par of warm pajamas, a diaper and Judy all wrapped in the towels. He handed her off to Carl. "Deal with her." Daryl said not feeling guilty since the baby was happy and smiling. He made his way back up the stars and hung the wet bra and panties Beth had taken off in the shower to dry. He held the towel up and waited till Beth backed up into him before lifting her up and out of the tub. "I got a blanket all warmed up for you too." Daryl said leading her to the bed. "What do you mean you got soft?"

"I haven't seen a walker in months. I've been living like things are fine. I saw a walker making for the bed and I panicked. He almost had his hands on the baby before I could get something to kill it with." Daryl helped her into her sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt he had found on his recruiting tip.

"You still killed it." Daryl said thinking of the towel rack she had ripped off the wall in the bathroom. She had caved in the walkers rotting head. She must have planned on running but found the few walkers downstairs. Carl had cleaned the walker blood off the steps; it looked like it had pulled itself up the steps.

"And panicked and hide on the roof from the other three." Beth said as Daryl tucked her into bed. "When that one came out the window, for a split second I thought I'd have to jump off the roof with the baby." Beth added. "Where is the baby?"

"Down with Carl. He'll bring her up soon. Rick, Abe and I want to walk through town, make sure we got all the walkers that got in." Daryl said. "You going to be ok if I leave?"

"Carl was supposed to stay here with me while everyone else was at the meeting. He wasn't here when they got in here and either he or Rick left the door open so they got in." Beth said. "I don't want you thinking we're safe with Carl on watch. Rick is losing it again." Beth added.

"Morgan is going to be staying with us." Daryl added. "Noah didn't make it back." He said rubbing along Beth's back. He filled her in on what Abe had told him about their run for solar panel supplies. "We're going to be talking about that too. Aiden didn't survive either." Beth took a few deep breaths and tried not to cry. "You can cry you know. I cried. Both times, when I thought I lost you." Beth wiped her eyes off as she crawled into Daryl's lap.

"I want to start going outside the walls with you on your days off." Beth said hugging him close. "I want to keep training like we were." Daryl tenses up at her request. "Not very far. Just around here." Beth said letting him drop her back in the bed.

"I'll think about it ok? I want you to think about it too; don't make any decisions tonight, not after what happened. We ain't going out till your eye opens either. You know you need both open to aim my bow."

"I can agree to that. Go get my—the baby before you leave." Beth added. "And her bottle." Daryl came back a few minutes later with the baby and handed her over. He kept himself from saying anything when Beth settled the baby in bed with her and started to feed her nighttime bottle. "Be careful out there." Beth said as Daryl made his way back out the door.

"I always am." Daryl said closing the door. He made his way back to the kitchen. "Carl where the fuck were you? Beth said you were supposed to be here?" Daryl asked reloading his crossbow with bolts.

"I was out with the other kids." Carl said. "I didn't think it'd be a big deal. I wanted to say goodbye in case we had to leave. I won't leave again tonight." Carl promised.

"I'll stay." Morgan said. "With the boy and Beth."

"Beth don't know you." Daryl said. "Let me just let her know so she's not afraid." Daryl pounded his way up to the room again and let Beth know that Morgan was going to stay with her and Carl and explained who Morgan was.

"Do we trust him?" She asked. Daryl smiled at her question; it just showed how much she trusted him. Without even meeting Morgan she'd trust Daryl's judgment.

"Yeah we trust him." Daryl said, he'd save the story of how Aaron and he met Morgan for another night. Beth curled around the baby again and hummed her to sleep. She placed the bottle on the nightstand and carefully stood with the baby and made her way over to the closet and laid her down in her crib. She left the door open and made her way down the stairs.

"Hi." She said as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm Beth. Are you hungry?" She asked opening the fridge. "I got some leftover casserole. It's rabbit, potatoes, carrots and some kind of cream of soup. It's not too bad." Beth said holding the covered dish.

"That sounds nice. You didn't have to come down. I'd have lasted till morning." Morgan said. Beth handed him a juice box and scooped some of the food on a plate and put it in the microwave. They stayed silent while the food heated up. Carl was staring out the front windows, watching for any trouble.

"How do you know Rick?" Beth asked as he grabbed a clean dishtowel to take the hot plate from the microwave. She set it down in front of Morgan and brought him the salt and pepper and a fork.

"Happened upon each other after the outbreak. We were lucky enough to run into each other again and I was lucky to run into Daryl and Aaron. They brought me here." Beth sat across from him and played with a place setting. "How do you know Rick?"

"He ended up on my family farm. He saved us from a heard and found the prison." Beth said knowing he likely knew the rest. She didn't offer anything else about her situation or Grady.

"Rick's a good man. He helped keep a lot of you alive. It's not easy in this world."

"No it's not. You got bad people making survival harder. You got to kill the dead and fear the living when we should be all working together to deal with the walkers." Beth said. "Like we're trying to do here."

"I think there's more good people left than bad." Morgan said. "Even good people follow the bad sometimes." Beth looked up. "Sometimes you don't know they're bad at first. I've run into people like that."

"We all have." Beth said. "I just wanted to make sure you got something to eat." Beth said pushing away from the table. "I better go check on the baby." She left the kitchen and quickly climbed the stairs and shut the door to her room. Morgan was too Zen. She almost felt like he was warning her about him, but she remembered that Daryl trusted him and she was sure she would trust him too soon enough. She wondered what kind of job he would be doing in Alexandria. She dumped Daryl's pack on the bed and started sorting through his dirty laundry. He had been gone for four days with Aaron. She smiled when she came across the pack of tank tops and lotion. She knew Daryl had found them for her. He had found a pack of both Nicorette gum and Nicotine patches. He was trying to quit smoking, or at least cut back. Beth tossed his clothes in the separate piles she had for laundry, it wasn't much, just some socks and his shirts that he didn't wear for weeks on end anymore and one pair of jeans. She still couldn't get him to wear boxers other then when he was sleeping and she knew that he had likely slept with his clothes on in the RV, if he had slept at all. He had found a few children's books and a rubber duck. She added them to the small basket she had for Judy's toys and went to the bathroom to grab a damp rag and got to work on his vest. He had run in to walkers, but she knew he would. He hadn't been that bloody though, so she was sure it wasn't anything too serious.

"You didn't have to do that." Daryl said as he made his way back into the room. He set his bow on top of the dresser where the baby couldn't reach it and sat beside her on the floor.

"I know." Beth said wiping down his leather. She stood and carefully hung it on a hanger before hanging it from a hook on the back of the door by itself. "You better not have almost killed yourself for the gifts you brought back." Beth said with a smile.

"Nah, we ran into a small cabin. Had a few useful things. Aaron kept some stuff to hand back. I pulled the lotion from his hand and told him I'd find it a good home. He knows how stingy they've been with toys. He let me pack up all the books and the duck. He took the board games though."

"We got the deck of cards." Beth said, "I should probably share the tank tops."

"No way. They still haven't given you a bra; your old one is trash. You said the tight tank tops were better than nothing." Daryl said. "I keep my eyes out for those sport bras we had at the prison, I swear guys must be wearing them now."

"I don't want you killing yourself finding me underwear either. I'll just go without like you." Beth said holding her hands out and pulling him to his feet. "You find anymore condoms?" Daryl shook his head.

"How many we got left?" he asked shrugging out of the clothes he was wearing and tossing them in their respective piles.

"Five." Beth said looking through the drawer. "And three packs of the morning after pill. I might be able to get more tomorrow." Beth added. "I've taken back the responsibilities of going to the pantry since Rick and Pete fought." Daryl nodded and grabbed the towel Beth had used and made his way to the bathroom.

"You want to get clean again?" Daryl asked. Beth smiled and shook her head crawling into the bed.

"I'll wait for you here." Beth said. "My hair is finally done dripping." Beth added. Daryl smirked at her and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open so he'd hear any little sound. "You want me to bring in a change of clothes?"

"Nah, go to sleep." Daryl said turning off the bedroom light. Beth settled against the pillows and listened to the water flow, but she couldn't fall asleep. Each creek in the floor from Morgan, Rick and Carl made her think another walker had gotten into the house. Beth slipped quietly from the bed and started pushing the dresser across the floor.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked flicking the light back on. Beth looked over her shoulder.

"I'll sleep better." Beth said before shoving harder. Daryl came over and helped her push the dresser in front of the door. While holding his towel around his waist. Beth looked back at him and reached over and ripped the towel off of him. Daryl let her jump into his arms. She always wanted to be close after a "close call" as she called them. Beth leaned back so they fell on the bed and kept Daryl pressed against her as she kissed him. Daryl rolled over so they were both on their side and let her take control as she frantically kissed him. Daryl was surprised when she pressed him back and laid her head against his chest.

"You alright?" Daryl asked running his hand up her back. Beth nodded against him and sat up pulling off the shirt she had on and settled back against him on her side and draped one arm across his body and pick up his length with the other and leisurely pumped her hand up and down. Daryl reached over and tugged on her sweatpants. Beth lifted her hips as she leaned over to softly run her tongue against his tip. "Damn girl." Daryl said ripping the pants down her legs as she settled back on her side and leaned up against him. She took him in her mouth and sucked as Daryl let his hand wander down her back and worked it between her leg and one hand through her hair guiding her up and down his length. Beth squeezed his hand between her legs when he cupped her and pressed his palm against her moving it back and forth. "You ain't wet yet." Daryl said moving his hands around to her hips and lifting her to her knees. He nudged one leg over his body and pulled her back over his mouth.

Beth wiggled back so she was straddling his chest and turned grabbing her pillows. "Shove these under your head and shoulders so I can keep my mouth on you." She said waiting till he was propped up before letting him pull her back. She settled back down against his stomach and cupped his balls and shaft with both hands and worked her mouth down his shaft as Daryl spread her open with one hand and lightly traced over her with his fingers. Beth stuck her tongue out and licked up and down his shaft and over his balls. Beth wiggled her hips and looked back over her shoulder. "Why'd you move me if your just going to look?" Beth asked. Daryl smirked at her and let his hand fall against her cheek. Beth jumped at the slap and laughed letting Daryl pull her a bit closer. She turned her attention forward again when she felt his breath on her and moaned around him at the first swipe of his tongue.

"You've had enough." Daryl said sliding his hands under her chest and pulling her up to a sitting position. "I don't want to come in your mouth." He said as Beth kept her hands on him and worked him slowly as he continued to swirl his tongue around. Beth let go of his length and placed her hands on his stomach so she could brace herself as she moved lightly against his tongue. Daryl slipped his hands up to her chest and palmed at her nipples.

"I think I'm wet now." Beth whimpered as she grabbed a hold of Daryl hands and leaned forward so her breasts filled his palms. He squeezed her chest and let her climbed off his face. He kept one of her hands in his and stopped her from settling on her hands and knees.

"Face to face alright?" Daryl asked sitting up against the headboard so he could lean back against it as Beth settled on top of him again. She nodded and let him guide her onto his length. Daryl let out a hiss as Beth let her head roll back. He ran his arm around her and reached up and splayed them across her shoulder blades as she moved against him. Daryl suddenly lifted her up and off of him and reached over into the drawer. Beth took the condom from him and ripped it open, sliding it on quickly before settling back.

"Keep going." She said moving her hips. Daryl grunted against her and leaned his head down to lick and suck a nipple into his mouth. Beth bit her lip and let her legs spread apart a little more. She let out a cry as Daryl moved deeper. She grabbed a handful of his hair and wrapped her arm tightly across his shoulders. "Please fuck me." Beth whispered arching into him. Daryl moved one hand to the small of her back and pressed her down and used his hand on her hip to move her back up. Beth let go of his hair and moved both of his hands to her hip. "Harder." She said keeping her fingers locked around his forearm as he started to move her harder and faster. Daryl settled his forehead against Beth's and kissed the tip of her nose Beth titled her head down and captured his mouth and moaned between kisses. Beth whimpered and placed her head down on his shoulder as she trembled. Daryl moved up to his knees and laid her down on her back and continued to move as she clutched at him and kept him close.

"You good?" Daryl asked smoothing the hair out of her eyes as he continued to move slowly. Beth smiled up at him and nodded. Daryl grabbed her hips again and thrust hard and deep a few times before losing his rhythm and coming with a groan. Daryl gripped the condom and slide out of Beth with a moan before falling beside her. Beth let her knee fall against Daryl's side as she caught her breath. Daryl ran his fingers across her knee and reached for a napkin out of the baby bag that was on the floor beside him. He wrapped the condom up and tossed it towards the bathroom.

"I better not step on that in the morning." Beth said with a smile as she crawled over him and walked towards the bathroom. Daryl watched her snatch up the napkin and close the door enough so he couldn't see her pee. Beth washed up at the sink and ran a warm cloth over her skin. She walked back to the room and smiled as she wiped around Daryl's mouth before wiping off his thighs and package softly. "It wouldn't be so bad would it?" She asked tossing the facecloth over to the laundry piles. She'd have to work on the laundry in the morning.

"What?" Daryl asked slipping on a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. Beth grabbed her sweat pants and shirt and put them back on before walking over and checking on the baby.

"If we just stopped being careful and had a baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Starting Over Again Chapter 5

Beth sat at the table and tried to think of a list to make for the run Daryl and Aaron were going to make later in the day. Since the last team and Aiden's death, along with what had happened at the bon fire, Rick had convinced Deanna that recruiting could wait. Daryl and Aaron helped out by hitting up all the Dollar Stores that were close by. Beth honestly had never shopped in one before, but she couldn't believe that these people had just left them and not bothered to take what was in them. It was an Apocalypse they couldn't be fussy. Daryl had looked at Aaron in utter disgust when he had said they had never bothered to hit them up, they didn't need cheap shit. Beth had calmly placed her hand on Daryl's arm.

"They got canned and dry goods, first aid, medication, personal care items, toys, diapers, usually at least t-shirts, umbrellas." Daryl had said stomping back to their house to get ready for the run. "I'll go alone and stock up for my house if no one else wants what they got." Beth had followed behind him and sat at the table with a pad of paper and colored pencil in front of her. She didn't want to anger him by asking what else they had in Dollar Stores. She started adding simple things, like baby supplies and cooking utensils to the list, keeping it very vague. Daryl came back down with her messenger bag and a backpack.

"You mind if I take this too?" He asked looking over her shoulder. "I'll get you new notebooks for a journal and pencils and pens. They should have packs of seeds and gardening tools. I'll get them so we can start our own garden." Beth smiled up at him and added to the list.

"I know you'll have to give a lot to the pantry, but if they have conditioner and lotion, can you try to grab me a bottle of each?" Beth asked adding Vaseline and diaper rash cream to the list and underlining it. Judy was back on cloth diapers and Beth really made sure to keep her skin protected from rashes. A rash in the old world wasn't a big deal; one today could lead to infection.

"I'll get lots of stuff for our people." Daryl said sitting across from her and sharpening his knives. Beth smiled and added sugar candies to the list. Daryl looked up at her.

"They're for you. I know you'll forget to get something for yourself." Beth teased ripping the page out and handing it over. "I really hope you get seeds. We have a few tools in the shed already and I've been saving the seeds from the tomatoes, peppers and cucumbers and drying them out. I hope they'll work when I plant them."

"I think they will." Daryl said looking over a very old issue of Organic Gardening Beth had borrowed from one of the neighbors. "You followed the steps right?" Beth nodded and checked on the basket next to her. Judy was still sound asleep, napping with out a care in the world.

"You think you'll find stuff for her?" Beth asked.

"You know what Dollar Stores are like." Daryl said checking over his crossbow. "Don't you?"

"Not really. We didn't have one in town." Beth said. Daryl nodded and continued to work on his bow. Beth pushed herself away from the table and got started on lunch.

"Dollar Store is a lot like that General Store you had, but no fresh farm stuff." Daryl said. "Some stuff is crap, but they got useful stuff too." Beth walked over behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the back of his head.

"They didn't mean to offend you by saying it wasn't worth stopping there." Beth said squeezing him harder.

"I don't need cuddling. I just get mad at how stupid they've been. They don't deserve to be this lucky." Daryl said leaning back into her.

"Well now they'll get some good survival lessons won't they?" Beth said walking back to the counter and cutting potatoes into sticks. She was going to try to make fries. They had a deep fryer and Glenn had brought back some sunflower oil. Daryl had caught a deer and Beth had enough meat to make actual hamburgers. She had even made buns instead of bread. They had lettuce and tomatoes to top them with, ketchup and mustard too. Carol had shown her how to make patties with one of her precious eggs of the 6 she got for the week, some bread crumbs and diced mushrooms and onions to stretch the meat further. Beth had already started freezing half of whatever meat they were given to stock up for days they didn't get any. Daryl was the only one bringing meat in and he was practically being forced to hand 90% of it over.

"I'm going to try to catch more ducks, set some more snares. I'm sure I'll catch some more big game now that recruiting is on hold. We should be able to keep more." Beth nodded and started shaping the patties. "You want me to fire up the grill?"

"Should we waste the coal?" Beth asked. They had found 3 bags of charcoal and a small camping BBQ in the garage. Beth wanted to save it for emergencies, like the power going out. Daryl had already dug a fire pit in the backyard and built it up so they'd be able to easily roast meat in emergencies.

"Yeah, lets cut loss." Daryl said walking out to the porch and setting up the grill. He only had to dump about ¼ of the coal in. He took out the precious lighter fluid he had and drizzled a small amount before dropping a match in an lighting it up, Beth smiled as the coals burned and continued making patties. She thoroughly washed her hands once they were all made and started slicing up tomatoes, pickles and an onion for toppings and made a tray from the table. Everyone could dress their own burger. Daryl came back in and took her plate of patties and a spatula and started placing them on the grill. Beth poured the oil into the fryer and set it to heat while she finished up the potatoes. Rick, Carl and Morgan came in from wherever and whatever they had been out doing and smiled as Beth dropped in the first batch of fries.

"Looks great." Morgan said with a smile. Carl sat at the table and picked up a slice of pickle and started eating.

"Carl go wash your hands." Beth scolded from the counter. "And don't stomp down the hall, you'll wake your sister." Beth said watching the clock to time the fries. "Daryl's is making a list for the Dollar Store run. If y'all need anything add it to the list. He'll do his best." Beth said shaking the basket half way so the fries would cook evenly. By the time Daryl came in with the burgers, Beth had a plate overflowing with crisp fries hot and ready. Carl sulked back to the table and smile at the site.

"Never thought I'd have a burger and fries again." He said waiting for serving spoon to pile fries on his plate. Beth smiled at him and lifted a burger into a bun and handed it over to him. Everyone watched while he dressed his burger and took a bite. "Stop staring at me and dig in, they're really good Beth." Carl said shoving a few fries in his mouth.

Daryl sat back and watched while Rick and Morgan tidied up the kitchen. Beth had taken Lil'Asskicker upstairs to for a quick bath and change. She had soiled right through her cloth diaper again. Daryl was going to make sure he got her some diapers or at least better material for cloth ones while he was out. Beth came back down the stairs with the baby in one of her pink sleepers and a hat. He knew it was around the end of March, but Beth was sure if she dressed her less warmly they'd have to run and the baby would be cold. She always had her lightly covered.

"Are you ready to walk Daryl over to Aaron and Eric's? Beth asked holding the baby in front of her over her head. Judy giggled and kicked her feet before settling against Beth's hip. "Stroller or sling Judy?" Beth asked. Judy smiled at her and rested her head against her shoulder. "But you're getting to be a heavy little girl." Beth teased sliding the sling on. Daryl helped her situate the baby in the sling and held the door open so they could make their way out of the house. He put the bike in neutral and walked it down the street.

"You sure you want to walk all the way there? You'll have to walk back alone." Daryl asked, as their house got further away.

"I'll be fine. Michonne is on patrol today. I'll just watch for her to loop around and walk home with her." Beth said waving to a few neighbors on their porches. "You going to be back tonight?"

"Probably after you've already fallen asleep." Daryl said. Beth looked down and kicked at a rock.

"Daryl I know I freaked you out when I said we should just have a baby. I'd never just get pregnant on purpose though. We both have to be on board before I'd start trying. You don't have to stay out of the house till I fall asleep either. I'm not going to force myself on you."

"It's not that, I've just been busy." Daryl said.

"Daryl we haven't had sex since that night." Beth said stopping in few houses down from Eric and Aaron's. "Don't get me wrong, I love having your mouth on me, and I know you like mine too, but I miss you inside me."

"Just safer till we get more condoms." Daryl said continuing down the street without her.

"I still have condoms, and morning after pills." Beth said loudly as she caught up. Daryl looked around to make sure no one was listening to them.

"We'll talk about it later." He said parking his bike and stalking up to the door. Beth followed and put a smile on her face. Before Daryl could knock on the door she stood in front of him and hooked her thumbs through his belt loops and pulled him closer.

"If I wait up for you and all we do is talk I am going to be very disappointed." Beth said pecking him on the mouth before pushing him back and knocking on the door.

"I thought you liked it when I talked." Daryl mumbled. Beth shot him a look but Eric opened the door before she could answer him. Eric looked between the two of them and smiled before stepping back and letting them into the living room.

"I can't wait to see what kind of treasures you guys are able to bring back." Eric said making conversation. "I hope you find lots of supplies."

"We should. I don't think there are many people living in the woods around here. The stores should be untouched. Not far either, we won't be gone more than a day or two at most."

"Aaron seems to think you might be back tonight, early." Eric said. "Be nice if you guys had an easy outing. The last two for Aaron were pretty eventful." Beth smiled and nodded her head. Aaron had two pretty eventful last trips. Daryl came one covered in walker blood for one of them and wouldn't tell her what had happened, and the last trip had brought them Morgan and he had saved them from some kind of trap that was set in a warehouse. Aaron made his way from the spare bedroom and smiled at Beth.

"Hey, are you ready to head out Daryl?" Aaron asked. Daryl nodded and pushed off the wall where he had been leaning and trailed him hand across Beth's shoulders as he walked past where she had been sitting on the couch.

"Be careful out there." Beth called as she stood up to follow Daryl outside.

"I always am." Daryl said reaching out and cupping the back of her head to pull her forward. He kissed her on her forehead before pulling her in for a hug.

"If it looks like another trap just don't even bother. Just come home." Beth said holding on to him with one arm and supporting the baby in the sling with the other.

Daryl nodded his head and mounted his bike. "I'll see you soon." Beth said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon." Daryl repeated waiting for Beth to step back before starting the bike and pulling away towards the gates. Aaron followed behind in the RV waving his arm out the window on his way by. Beth sighed and turned to make her way to the pantry.

Beth had spent more time in the pantry then she cared to in one day. She hated trying to make small talk when she knew everyone was talking about Rick and what had happened with Pete. The fake smiles that would fade when she turned her head down to tend to the baby; not to mention the fact that they now had someone working the armory 24/7. Something they never had to do before, as Olivia pointed out at least twice during her last visit. Beth shifted the canvas bags she had brought to use for their supplies and smiled at Judy as she made her way home. She noticed that only the older neighbors still smiled and waved to her on her trek. Deanna had stopped asking if she wanted a job outside of her home on Rick's days off too. She was thrilled that she no longer had to make excuses, if Spencer stopped trying to get close to her; she'd have nothing to complain about.

"We're home." Beth called as she walked in. Morgan smiled from the couch and rose to grab the bags from her and placed them on the island in the kitchen. "Where's everyone else?"

"Rick is checking the perimeter again. He's worried about breaches." Morgan said. "Wants to make sure that gates are being locked up, no strangers lurking around. Stuff like that. I think Carl's out with some kids."

"You working tonight?" Beth asked as she loaded the fridge with the veggie and meat she had been given.

"I got watch in the tower." Morgan said helping with the supplies. He folded the older towels they had been given for diapers and put away the dry goods. "Going in at midnight." Beth nodded her head and lifted the baby from the sling and set her in her high chair with a few toys.

"Daryl should be back before you have to head out."

"Rick planned it that way. He promised he'd be in for supper too." Morgan said. Rick hadn't wanted to leave Beth and the baby unattended after the last breach. Beth didn't want to cause more work for everyone, but she was relieved to have someone at least check on her and Judy through the day or the few times they had been alone at night.

"Well, for the next little bit I think I'll feel safer not being here alone." Beth said setting up so she could start making supper. "I still haven't been able to convince Daryl or Rick to let me go outside the walls to train."

"Do you really want to go out there?" Morgan asked. "I mean we all were looking for a place like this."

"I can't forget what it's like out there though." Beth said as she started chopping veggies. "When we first had to leave the farm, I almost didn't make it. I don't want it to be that hard if we have to run again."

"I guess you never can get a true feeling of security in this world. Even when we want to." Morgan said. "Do you mind if I go catch a nap? Haven't pulled an all nighter for a while." Beth shook her head and hummed quietly as she worked on supper. Carl came in and immediately sat in front of the Xbox that Glenn had brought back from a run and started to play some quest game that Beth found too violent, but Rick was fine with.

"Carl can I put the baby down on the floor in their with you? She'll play on floor. I just want to grab a quick shower."

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her." Carl said turning the game off. He placed a DVD of _Elmo in Grouchland _in the player and let Judith stare at the screen in wonder.

"Where'd you get that?" Beth asked as pulled out the small basket of Judy's toys.

"Jessie has a few kids movies. The last time I watched her I put it on. She likes the Grouch. He reminds me of Daryl." Carl said lying next to the baby and stacking her blocks. Beth laughed and made her way up stairs. She stripped off her clothes and hopped in the shower after pulling her hair back and up. She was out of shampoo, and she hadn't resorted to using the bar soap to wash it yet. The pantry wouldn't give her more for a few more days, they were rationing till they got more supplies. She was just glad that they had lots of hand soap and body wash. She quickly showered and dressed in her jeans and shirt again before making her way downstairs to finish supper and wait for Daryl.

Daryl loaded the last of the supplies into the RV and ignored the apologetic looks Aaron was sending his way. They had found a goldmine of cleaning supplies, first aid and candles. Toys from the kids and canned and dry goods had been shoved into the shopping baskets and stacked in the RV first, but aside from a few walkers they had been able to clear a lot out of the store on the first trip. Daryl wasn't leaving empty handed either, he had stuffed his bags and the sides of his bike with things for the house. He wasn't exactly how sure he trusted condoms and pregnancy tests from the dollar store but he figured they were better than nothing. He even had a few of those fake lemons that were filled with juice that he hoped hadn't spoiled yet. Beth wanted to make some type of natural sugaring she had read about in an old magazine and wax her legs. Why she couldn't just continue to shave he didn't know, but she had been saving all the sugar packets that they were given, hoping she'd have enough soon. No one look sugar in their coffee, but she did need to use it occasionally when she backed. He had snuck a small bag from the supplies Aaron had gathered for their house, well not really snuck. He had taken it out of the basket as he carried it and placed it in his backpack.

"You need anything for you and Eric?" Daryl asked quietly as he secured the baskets in the RV for the drive back.

"I got some candles that'll look nice in the guest bathroom. Eric had wanted more kitchen stuff; I'm going to see if they'll let him pick a few things out at the pantry. I know a few houses have a pretty Spartan supply though. Did you get everything Beth needed for the baby?"

"Got the diaper cream. Wish they would have had more diapers though." Daryl hadn't wanted to risk opening the back shop doors, they had heard some rustling around back there, so he had blocked the door with a shelf to make sure nothing got out and surprised them. "I took them all anyway. You never know if we'll find people with a baby or if another one comes along in our town."

"We got the space to store everything. Might as well take it all." Aaron said sliding into his seat. Daryl closed up the RV and got on his bike to led them back to Alexandria. Aaron noticed him looking back on the drive home and wasn't surprised when Daryl pulled over. He stopped the RV and checked his mirrors.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked rolling his window down.

"I think a car's off in the distance. Trying to follow us with the lights off so we don't notice." Daryl said. He hopped back on his bike. "We're going to be speeding home. Remind me to tell the people on watch to be on the lookout."

"Should we wait so they can catch up?" Aaron asked. Daryl shook his head. He had no interest in letting people that would follow them and not make themselves known catch up.

"I told Beth I'd be home at a good hour." Daryl said. "I don't want her mad at me."

"I remember not being able to wait to get home to Eric when we first got together, before all this happened." Aaron said with a smile. "He was always bouncing from job to job. Finally I just told him I didn't care if he had a job, I made enough for us. He should stay home and go back to school. Learn a trade. Find his passion." Aaron said. "We we're in the process of adopting. We were a week away from going to Vietnam to possibly meet our baby when everything went to shit." Aaron said. He looked like he was about to cry. "Let's get back." Aaron waited for Daryl and kept up as best he could on the drive back. Daryl pulled up to their garage and parked in front of it before quietly opening the door and walking his bike in. he knew Aaron would be bringing the RV to the pantry in the morning, but he wanted to get their supplies in the house. He wasn't surprised to see Beth open the door to the garage before he got to it. He had saw her in the window watching for him.

"I thought you might need a hand." She said with a smile letting Daryl had her his backpack. He pulled a package if diapers from one side of his bike and tossed it to her.

"I hope they fit. Got more sizes going to the pantry in the morning. If they don't fit you could trade them." Daryl said admiring her legs. All she was wearing was a t-shirt they had given him and he hopped panties. He shut the garage door and grabbed her messenger bag and removed the side bag to his bike. "Got you some travel size shampoos too. Aaron took all the big ones."

"I saved the empty bottle. I can dump a few in with some water to stretch it out." Beth said dropping the bags on the island in the kitchen. She placed a plate in the microwave. "Saved you some stir fry." Daryl sat and started unloading the bags. He handed her packets of seeds for the garden they'd soon start working on, first aid items, and some headache medication that he knew she'd use. She'd been shot in the freaking head and they only gave her four regular strength Advil a week. "Let's go through this tomorrow. After you eat let's head upstairs. Judy's in with Rick and Carl tonight." Beth added sliding the plate in front of him.

"Why?" Daryl asked. Rick had started to neglect the baby again. Daryl knew it was because he was so focused on keeping them safe.

"He offered." Beth answered pulling a few things out of the book bag. She smiled at condoms and pregnancy tests.

"Pregnancy tests are a worst case scenario. I just don't want to be hunting one down if we get fucked by dollar store condoms." Daryl said.

"I think they must have just got a shipment. None of the medication or condoms are even expired yet." Beth said. "Good till 2017." Beth said reading the side of the neon condoms he had found. Daryl nodded and scarfed down his food like a man starved. "We don't got to do anything."

"I know." Daryl said standing to rinse his plate. He stacked it with the other dirty dishes and grabbed the messenger bag. "This one here is mostly stuff for our room." He said catching her eye. "Bathroom and baby." Beth followed him up stairs and shut the bedroom door behind them and locked it. Daryl set the bag down and sat on the end of the bed and started to undress.

"You go on and shower. I'll put this away." Beth said organizing the supplies she had dumped on the floor. She added the baby stuff to Judy's supply drawer and set a few things aside for Maggie from all the lotion, deodorant and shampoo Daryl had gotten her. He even got new toothbrushes and a few tubes of paste for them. She looked up when Daryl made his way out of the bathroom a few minutes later. He had put on the pants and undershirt she had left in there for him earlier. "I was hoping you'd come out in a towel." Beth said standing up. Daryl sat on the couch and watched while she carefully stood up. She pulled off the t-shirt and Daryl got a little mad.

"You better not have been running around without panties on while I was gone." He said not moving an inch while she walked towards him.

"Just in here." Beth said standing in front of him and threading her fingers in his hair. "I couldn't be bothered to put bottoms on to meet you in the garage though." Daryl leaned forward and placed his forehead against her collarbone and rested his hands on her hips. "Was it bad out there?" Daryl shook his head slightly to avoid it being tugged by Beth's fingers. She pulled lightly and stood up straighter, guiding his mouth to her breast. Daryl placed a few tentative licks around her nipple, watching it pebble and harden before he moved on to the other breast and gave it the same treatment.

"You like it here right? Where you can see the sky?" Daryl asked tightening his hold on her hips and leaning back. "I should bend you over the back and spank your exhibitionist ass." He said letting her settle in his lap. Beth smiled at him. "Not really into spanking much though." Daryl said kissing her softly. "I'm not ready for kids." He said suddenly. "I might never be."

"It's ok." Beth said cuddling in. "We'll keep being careful. I meant it when I said I wouldn't just get pregnant on purpose." Daryl nodded against her and slipped his hand between her legs and ghosted a finger over her lips. "You can still bend me over the back of the couch if you want." Daryl tossed her down beside him on her back and spread one leg over the back of the couch and pushed the other against her chest. Beth reached behind her knee and held it in place, leaning her face against it to watch as Daryl ran the back of his knuckle against her softly before leaning down and spreading her open and eating her out. Once he was satisfied that she was good and wet he pulled her to her feet.

"Condom." He said sitting back and watching while she rushed over and grabbed one. Beth handed it to him and dropped to her knees between his legs and puled him from his pants and returned the favor, sliding her hand along with her mouth up and down his shaft till he gently pulled her off as he got to his feet and helped her bend over the arm of the couch and slid the condom on before moving into her. Beth let out an appreciative moan and Daryl let out a curse about how fucking tight she was from that angle. He tried to clear his head but he kept thinking about the possibility that they might have been followed back and he started to et in protector mode he was almost animalistic when he reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged, forcing her to arch her back more. Beth hissed slightly at the pain but moaned when he moved harder against her. Daryl let go over her hair but grabbed her by the shoulders and thrust harder still, pulling her back roughly to meet him as he pumped away.

"Oh God!" Beth cried out turning her head into the back of the couch as best she could with his grip on her shoulders to drown out some of her noises. She let out a high-pitched sigh that sent Daryl over the edge. He leaned against her to catch his breath before carefully pulling out and sitting back before sliding his fingers into her from behind and slowly arching them as he stroked her walls, coaxing her to an orgasm too.

"What changed your mind?" Beth asked. She had tried seducing him like this most nights.

"Just wanted to get back in the swing of things. I liked our normal." Daryl said sliding his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean. Beth smiled and let him pick her up and place her on the bed. "Like you said, got to treasure what we have." He said thinking about how much Aaron and Eric had lost and would likely never get back. "Never know when it might be gone."

"You do listen to me!" Beth teased lifting her arms so he could slid her t-shirt back on.

"Shut up." Daryl said.

**Yes, eventually The Wolves are coming! I'm working on my other two stories too; I'll try to update more!**


	6. Chapter 6

Starting Over Again Chapter 6

Beth woke before Daryl for the first time, well the first time when Daryl didn't immediately wake up to. He did shift closer and pulled her back and rested his head on her chest when she tried to slip from the bed.

"Daryl, I got to get up before the baby wakes up." Beth whispered against the top of his head. Daryl groaned and let her roll from under him. He sat up and began getting ready too. "I didn't mean you had to wake up too."

"Got stuff to do today. May as well get started." Daryl said keeping his eye on her while she bustled off to the bathroom. He had gotten even more protective and possessive after Sasha had said she thought she had noticed some movement in the woods around the gates. He walked over to the windows and gazed at the quiet streets and breathed a bit easier. He had promised that he would watch the woods for a few hours a day to see if he could pick anything up. Bet finished in the bathroom and smiled as Daryl made his way in before readying the floor with supplies to get Judy ready for the day.

"She still asleep?" Beth asked as she pulled off her nightshirt. Daryl said yes from the bathroom and made his way back on the room and stared. Beth had fingerprints on her hips, arms and breasts.

"I do that to you?" Daryl asked gesturing with his head in her direction. Beth looked down and blushed. "It hurt?"

"Not at all." Beth said pulling a long sleeved t-shirt on. "I didn't even know they were there." Daryl gave her a look and left her in the room after grabbing his crossbow and knives. Beth woke the baby and smiled at her sleepy smile as she crouched on the ground to change and get her ready. "What are we going to do today?" Beth asked as she buttoned up the inside of the overalls Judy would be wearing. "Oh you want to go to the pantry with me and work in the garden? How lucky is that! It's exactly what we are going to do morning." Judy smiled and shoved her fingers in her mouth as Beth finished by putting socks and little booties on her feet to keep them warm. Beth scooped her up and made her way downstairs.

"Hope you don't mind, I made up something for breakfast." Morgan said as he pulled a pan from the oven. "Couldn't sleep after my watch."

"Thank you Morgan." Beth said setting the baby in her high chair. She pulled some pureed peaches from the fridge and scooped some into a little bowl for Judy. "Any time you want to cook feel free." Beth added handing him plates and a spatula so he could serve the egg dish. "Now what is it?" Beth asked spooning some food into Judy's open and waiting mouth.

"Leftover biscuits on the bottom of the pan, kinda like a cheese free omelet on top." Morgan said as he handed plates out to Carl, Daryl, Rick and Beth.

"Sounds good." Rick said gruffly. Beth looked over at him and pulled the highchair a little bit closer. He was starting to lose it again. Beth took a bite and continued to feed the baby.

"I'll have to make sure I get the makings for biscuits again." Beth said finishing off her portion and handing the peaches to Daryl so she could mix up a bottle. "What's everyone else up to today? "

"I'm going to try and find out who's been ringing that damn alarm." Rick said. "There might be a church somewhere, and the storm tricked the electrical somehow and this is all a dangerous accident. I don't think it is though. Someone is drawing walkers here in purpose." Rick said.

"It's a weird time too." Beth said softly. "It starts around 7pm." Daryl nodded and drained his coffee.

"I'll be on the wall." He said leaving the table and kissing the top of Beth's head. Carl smirked at them.

"I'm hanging out with other kids. We're going to meet at Ron's and read comics. We might play some games."

"You stay inside the walls. There are more walkers in the woods because of those alarms." Rick said.

"Ain't nobody getting out with me on the walls." Daryl said. "You tell your little girlfriend, yeah we know the two of you have been sneaking out, and I'm shooting anything that moves today." Daryl said wiping the smirk right off Carl's face. "I plugged those holes she's been using to climb out yesterday. If you're going to go out it's going to be through the gates so we can keep track of who's going in and out."

"Carl I worried about you last week when you disappeared." Beth added. "I looked everywhere and no one had seen you."

"I'm not a baby, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm not the one that got kidnapped." Carl said pushing himself from the table and stalking out of the kitchen. Daryl stalked after him and threw him back into a chair.

"Apologize now." Daryl said lowly.

"Daryl it's alright, just let it go-" Beth started say.

"No." Daryl said calmly ignoring the looks he was getting from Morgan and Rick. "Apologize."

"Daryl I don't think this is necessary." Rick said standing up.

"Fine." Daryl said reaching over and taking Judith from Beth and placing her in Rick's arms. "I ain't staying in a house with disrespectful little shit. And she's not staying without me." Daryl said pulling Beth towards the stairs.

"Where are we going to go?" Beth whispered. Daryl ignored her as he hauled her up the stairs. He tossed a few bags on the bed and started filling them with their few clothes and supplies. "Daryl?"

"Aaron and Eric will let us stay either with them or in the RV." Daryl said.

"I don't want leave the baby." Beth said as she handed over her things.

"You still got to watch her during the day. That's your job. Carl can watch her at night." Daryl said hefting the bags to his shoulders and handing her his crossbow to carry. Beth loaded it to her back and followed him out of the room. "We'll drop the baby off once your shifts over." Beth grabbed the diaper bag and lifted Judith. She avoided making eye contact with anyone and followed Daryl to the garage and placed the baby in her stroller. She ran back in and handed their list for the pantry to Rick and ran back out.

"I don't know if it's the right thing to do, just leaving like this." Beth finally said quietly once they were far enough from the house. Rick had stood up and watched them make their way across the street towards Aaron's.

"It is. I ain't living in a house with someone I can't hit for being a prick to my girl." Daryl said turning and making her look at him. "He ain't got no right talking to you like that. He's gotten himself into as many messes as you have."

"No he hasn't." Beth said as she stepped past him with the stroller and walked up the driveway. Daryl sighed and followed, lifting the stroller up on to the front porch while Beth knocked on the door. "Hi, is it ok if we stay with you for the day?" Beth asked once Eric had let them in.

"Absolutely!" Eric said leading them into the living room. "Aaron is taking a watch on the walls today, I thought I was going to have to read another Nancy Drew mystery! They aren't that mysterious." Eric said sitting beside Beth on the couch. He watched as Daryl came in with a few bags. "Are you planning on staying a bit longer?"

"If the offer is still there. We just need some space for our family." Beth said. "We can stay out in the RV too."

"Don't be ridiculous. We have 3 extra bedrooms here." Aaron said as he walked down the hall. "No reason for you guys to be crowded in that smaller house."

"Thanks." Daryl said as Aaron reached for their bags. He led Daryl down the hall. Eric turned to Beth.

"You alright sweetie?" He asked reaching for Judith. The baby smiled and let him lift her to cushion between them.

"You know how it can be." Beth said reaching into the diaper bag and handing Judith her stuffed lamb. "Stress is at an all time high, things are said that aren't meant. Best to give everyone some space so fists aren't thrown. I'm still going to be watching the baby everyday, I'll just be bringing her back to Rick or Carl at night, till we go back."

"We can set up a basket here for her, or even get her crib. Rick can come see her here." Eric said, knowing the Beth didn't want to leave the baby, in case they ever got separated again.

"I don't know if Rick would go for that. I think Daryl wants them to see how much work she can be too."

"Oh I get it. They were taking you for granted and not appreciating you. Daryl won't stand for that." Eric said summing up the situation perfectly. "Don't worry, they'll admit defeat after a night or two. She's still tweeting right?"

"Yeah, she up and down very few hours again." Beth said watching as Judith rolled and chewed at the soft lamb in her hands. "I don't want to add to her uneasiness."

"I doubt you'll be out of that house for long." Eric said patting her on the leg before pulling out a pad of paper and a deck of cards. "You feel like a game of Gin?" He asked. Beth nodded and moved to the floor with the baby beside her and enjoyed a quiet few hands of cards while Daryl set up the guest bedroom. He soon made his way back out and kissed her on the head before heading the wall with Aaron for his watch. Beth put a pause on the game around lunch and helped Eric make a picnic.

"I think they'll enjoy the company for their break." Beth said as she let him push the stroller and use it as a bit of a walking aid. Judy smiled and waved to the few people out and about. One they got close to the wall Beth dropped the basket and ripped the baby from the seat. "There are people trying to get over the wall!" She said grabbing Eric's arm and pulling him towards Carol's place.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked as she rushed to the living room after hearing her front door slam open. Judy was fussing and burning her face into Beth's shoulder as Beth eased Eric down onto the couch.

"Look!" Beth said leading her to the window. Carol watched as the guards tried to fend off the multitude of intruders coming over the walls. She calmly walked to the front closet and pulled a Tupperware container from the top shelf and removing two guns. She handed one to Beth and calmly walked to the window and assessed the situation a bit more.

"One of them made it over and opened the gate. You lock up behind me." Carol said grabbing some of Eugene's spare clothing and pulling it over her own. She added a hat and pulled a hood over her eyes. She took the bandana Beth had in her pocket for spit up and tied it over her face. Beth watched as she made her way out the back and around the house into mess of people. Beth quickly locked the back door and ran back into the living room.

"Come on." She said helping Eric up. "We're heading upstairs." Beth said letting him lean on one side and carrying Judith on her other hip. Just as they made it into one of the bedrooms, a dirty strange looking man feel through the window and quickly stood up, snarling at them. Judy whimpered as Beth clutched her to her chest and aimed her gun at the man. "Do not come near me!" She said strongly, her voice not even coming close to wavering.

"Come on now Honey, you know you ain't going to shoot." The man said holding up his knife in a surrendering gesture. Beth let Eric take the baby from her and kept her gun aimed on the man. She moved between him and the baby.

"Go on." She said gesturing to the door. "In front of me. Get out." She said letting him lead the way out of the room. "You lock this door and push something in front of it. Make sure the window is shut too." She said to Eric pulling the door shut behind her. Judy cried out, but Beth kept the gun trained on the back of the man as he walked towards the stairs. "Go on. Down the stairs." Beth said following. "Eyes ahead, don't turn around. Don't look at me." Beth said when he started to turn. "Straight down to the living room. If I see any part of your face I'll pull the trigger." Beth said focusing on the man in front of her.

"You don't know what you're doing." The man said moving towards the door. He reached forward to unlock it.

"Shut your mouth." Beth said kicking the back of his leg softly so he fell to his knees. She stepped back again so he wouldn't be able to turn around and grabbed her. "Put your hand high on the wall in front of you, where I can see them." Beth said glancing quickly to the window. She saw Daryl and Abraham fighting off the ones still trying to get over the wall. Glenn and Rick were holding back those trying to make it through the gate as Sasha and Rosita fought to get it closed again. She turned her eyes back to the stranger and caught him sneaking a peek at her. "I said turn around!"

"You said you'd shoot me too." He said turning around and getting to his feet. "That gun even loaded?" he asked. Beth cocked it and aimed, shooting a hole threw the door.

"Drop your knife." She said. "I don't want to kill you, but I won't let you hurt me or my baby." Beth said aiming at him again. The man smirked at her and tossed his knife to her feet. Beth quickly kicked it to through the open door to the basement and shoved the door shut. She heard a noise from upstairs and flinched. It sounded like someone coming in another bedroom window. The man quickly took advantage of her distraction, tackling her to the floor. Her gun clattered to floor and slid into the living room under the couch. The man quickly over powered Beth and slammed her into the ground, quickly straddling her to hold her down. Beth started wiggling and trying to get away, scratching and pushing with all of her weight she could throw into her effort. The man hauled back and slapped her across the face from left to right, and then backhanded her from right to left. Beth tried to ignore the pain and the tears that sprung to her eyes and focus on getting the man off of her.

"You need to stop fighting." The man said grabbing her by throat and squeezing lightly. He applied a bit more pressure until Beth stopped struggling. He kept his hand around her neck but lightened his grip when she complied and stayed still. Beth hated herself when she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to let you watch while we throw your baby over the wall. I'll personally hold you up and over the ledge so you can watch to see if she bounces before those roamers start ripping her apart like a turkey." Beth spit in his face and earned another two slaps. The man stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Go on the kitchen I want something to eat and drink." He said. "Wipe the blood from your lip." He said tearing off a piece of paper towel and handing it to her. He kept a hand on the back of her neck as she moved to the fridge and cupboard to see what Carol had that she could quickly make for him. She pulled a plate with left over pasta from the fridge and placed it on the counter and put a fork beside it. The man slammed her down and held her by the neck while he sat beside her at the island and started to eat.

"I hope you enjoy that." Carol said as she made her way in through the patio door, startling the man. He pulled Beth in front of him and used her as a shield. "That's going to be your last meal. The man jammed the fork under Beth's chin.

"Back off lady." The man said. Carol smiled sweetly at him and took a few steps back. The man kept a hold on Beth, but moved the fork away. Two little wounds started to bleed lightly on her neck.

"You really are lucky to have survived this long. You have horrible instincts." Carol taunted, still nowhere near Beth and the man. Suddenly Beth was face down on the ground with the man on top of her. He was pulled off and she rolled over and breathed deeply, realizing that Morgan had come in, likely through the upstairs and had managed to creep into the kitchen. Carol quickly helped her up and watched while Morgan lifted the man to his shoulder. "Morgan, kill him." Carol said.

"I'll take care of it." He said leaving through the patio door with the man.

"Are you alright?" Carol asked holding a paper towel to Beth's neck. Beth nodded and ran to the stairs.

"Let's me in." She said raising her voice so he would hear her over Judy's crying. Eric quickly opened the door. Beth realized that he must have let Morgan in. "Come here." She said pulling Judy to her chest. "What happened?" She asked. Carol told her that a band of savages had tried to get in and take Alexandria from them. They had been able to get the gates closed again and once they were closed they were able to keep those on the other side of the wall from climbing and Rick had started taking care of those inside. Walkers were swarming again though, so they had teams taking out the new threat. The savages had made a run for it into the woods.

"Daryl can't go after them alone." Beth said rushing towards the door.

"He's not. He's sweeping the town with Michonne, Abraham, Aaron and a few others." Carol said. "Where's the gun I gave you?"

"He attacked me and knocked it from my hand, it's under one of the couches." Carol went to the basement and came back a few minutes later with the gun. "You missed him?" She asked when she checked to see if it still had bullets.

"I didn't want to kill him. It was a warning shot." Beth said looking at the floor. Carol reached over and lifted her chin so she was looking her in the eye.

"No more warning shots." She said. Walking over to the door and standing on the porch with the gun, making sure there wasn't anymore trouble.

Daryl turned up the last street with Abraham and started checking the backyards while Michonne and Aaron handled checking the few empty houses and talking to those that had people in them to make sure there weren't any of those men still inside the gates. He came around the corner and saw Abraham staring at his own street.

"What?" Daryl asked turning his eyes. He took off in a sprint when he saw Judith stroller flipped over. "Beth!" He shouted as Abraham and Michonne followed behind him. Morgan met them in the street.

"She's not in our place." He said leading them away from the house he had shared with Rick till that morning. Aaron ran to his place.

"It's empty too. Eric's gone too." He said panicking like Daryl was. Michonne noticed Carol waving them over and pointed. Daryl and Aaron took off and Michonne flipped the stroller back over and loaded all of Judith's things back into it, rolling it towards Carol's.

"She alright?" Michonne asked as she parked the buggy. Carol nodded her head and stepped down to help Abraham and Michonne finish their patrol. They met up with Rick and let him know Beth and Judith were fine.

"Have you seen Carl?" He asked. The women shook their heads so Rick continued on his way, searching for his son. Daryl finally made it up to the bedroom where Beth and Judith were laying on the bed, cuddling.

"Why'd you leave Eric's?" Daryl asked reaching out to touch her, make sure she was really all right and there.

"We were going to the pantry." Beth said softly trailing her hand up and down Judith's back, calming her soft whimpers. Daryl smoothed her hair back and lightly traced over the slight bruising on her face. "We saw them coming over the walls and ran here. One of them made it inside." Beth said smiling when Judy crawled up her body and snuggled in and placed her head against her shoulder. "Who are they? Why didn't they just try and work with us to survive? Why do they always try to hurt us and just take?"

"I don't know." Daryl said. He honestly didn't know why people would attack a woman like Beth. Why they wouldn't be thrilled to find civilization and not even try to just be a part of it. "I guess they were bad people."

"They weren't always like that. They were desperate." Beth said sitting up and letting Daryl help her up. "I want to go back home." Daryl nodded and walked her down the stairs. He wasn't surprised that Rick had rounded up Glenn, Maggie, Carl and the rest of their people.

"We are not losing another place." Rick said. Beth rolled her eyes when she noticed that Jessie and her boys were there. She picked up the tension between Carl and Ron Jr. almost right away and poked Daryl and motioned with her eyes for him to look over. "We knew from the start how careless and lucky they were. No more." Jessie was visibly trembling and Carol turned to her.

"Why are you here? Are you going to run off and tell everyone how dangerous we are? You'd all be dead without us."

"She's with us now." Rick stated. Beth looked up and him. "That's final. Any of the others that will listen to me are with us too. The rest will learn to live with it or they can get the fuck out."


End file.
